


19 Years plus 21

by Phineasflynns



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, M/M, Slurs, a dog dies in this fic if that upsets you im sorry, it dies of old age and its not descriptive she doesnt suffer, ive been working on this for 2.5 weeks please validate me, nobody dies fuck that, reddie is the focus other ships are background ships, richie and eddie are happy and get a dog, richie gets beat up for being gay, stan/mike/bill is eventual endgame, the slur is just a flashback to bowers being a dickhead, this whole thing is soft it will give you a toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: They fall silent again for a few minutes, only daring to pull apart when a drop of rain hits Eddie’s head. Both look upward, watching as the clouds break and rain begins pouring down, drenching them both in seconds. Richie looks back down, gaze fixed unwaveringly on Eddie. God, he loves him. He doesn’t know how he’ll live without seeing him every day. Eddie looks back down, hair soaked and bangs plastered to his face, and Richie’s heart swells.“Cute, cute, cute.” He breathes, lifting his hands to cup Eddie’s cheeks. They move in unison, Richie swoops down and Eddie pushes up onto his toes to meet him. Their lips brush, cold and wet from the rain. Eddie pulls Richie closer with hands in his hair, and Richie rubs his thumbs gently across Eddie’s cheeks as he pours his all into the kiss. He only hopes Eddie understands.AU where Richie and Eddie reconnect by accident a few years after they've both left Derry. Their memories are still gone, but their feelings aren't, and they fall in love all over again.





	19 Years plus 21

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent so many hours at my computer desk, writing and rewriting and editing and BLAH
> 
> I hope you like this! The idea hit me a couple weeks ago and I couldn't get it out of my head.
> 
> If you guys want more of the Disneyworld trip hmu, I have way more that I had to edit out because I got carried away.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!! Let me know what you think!!!

“You have to promise to write me every day.” Eddie whispers weakly, and Richie nods his head immediately, furiously blinking in an attempt to stave off the tears building in his eyes. 

“Always, spaghetti.” He promises, and Eddie slams his eyes shut and turns his head away. Richie watches in silence, his own tears breaking free as Eddie’s face contorts, and he darts forward to throw his arms around Eddie. 

Eddie immediately clings to him, wrapped around him like a leech, hands fisting into Richie’s shirt. A strangled sob escapes him, muffled by Richie’s shirt, and Richie whimpers and bows his head so he can muffle his cry into Eddie’s shoulder.

“I don’t want you to go.” Eddie whimpers, and Richie holds him tighter, as if holding him would keep them from having to say goodbye. 

“I don’t want to go.” 

“Come with me to New York.” 

“I wish I could, sweetheart.” Richie mumbles miserably.

They fall silent then, basking in each others embrace. As they hug Richie gently rubs one of his hands up and down Eddie’s back, swaying them slightly side to side. Eddie’s grip on him tightens and Richie turns so he can properly push his face into Eddie’s neck.

“When do you leave?” Eddie whispers eventually.

“Tomorrow morning.” 

“I don’t leave till next week.” Eddie gripes miserably, and Richie huffs a soft, forced laugh. He squeezes Eddie again.

“I’ll write my address down for you, and you can send me a letter once you’re settled in your new place.”

“Okay.” 

They fall silent again for a few minutes, only daring to pull apart when a drop of rain hits Eddie’s head. Both look upward, watching as the clouds break and rain begins pouring down, drenching them both in seconds. Richie looks back down, gaze fixed unwaveringly on Eddie. God, he loves him. He doesn’t know how he’ll live without seeing him every day. Eddie looks back down, hair soaked and bangs plastered to his face, and Richie’s heart swells.

“Cute, cute, cute.” He breathes, lifting his hands to cup Eddie’s cheeks. They move in unison, Richie swoops down and Eddie pushes up onto his toes to meet him. Their lips brush, cold and wet from the rain. Eddie pulls Richie closer with hands in his hair, and Richie rubs his thumbs gently across Eddie’s cheeks as he pours his all into the kiss. He only hopes Eddie understands. 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Eddie whispers when they break the kiss, lips still close enough that they brush Richie’s when he speaks.

Richie presses another quick kiss to Eddie’s lips, and Eddie’s eyes flutter shut as he presses back. When they part once more, they shift to press their foreheads together.

“Always.” Richie finally answers, and Eddie smiles brilliantly at him. 

~~~~

“Promise that this isn’t forever.” Eddie mumbles, squeezing Richie’s hands tightly, and Richie manages a watery smile as he leans down and presses a firm kiss to Eddie’s temple. 

“I promise.”

“Promise we’ll still see each other.” Eddie continues, and Richie swallows thickly as his throat tightens. “Promise you’ll come get me- that you won’t forget about me.”

“I promise, spaghetti.” Richie breathes, swooping down to kiss him once more. Eddie’s lips are soft and taste like cherry, and Richie’s heart aches. “I could never forget you.”

“Fuck-” Eddie chokes, voice cracking, head falling to hit Richie’s chest. “I’m going to miss you so fucking much, Rich.”

“Me too, Eds.” He agrees, looping his arms around his shorter friend to squeeze him in a tight hug. “I promise I’ll see you again. I’ll take you on a proper date and everything.”

“Is a proper date Dennys?” Eddie jokes weakly, and Richie giggles. “Because you always take me there.”

“Excuse you, Dennys is peak romance, spaghetti.”

Eddie giggles again, pulling back to smile up at his friend. He reaches up, cupping his cheeks and gently brushing away Richie’s tears with his thumbs.

“On second thought, take me to Dennys. I think that would be perfect.”

“Okay.” Richie croaks.

“Richie, come on!” Went calls then, drawing the attention of both boys. “It’s time to head out, we’ve got a long drive ahead of us.”

On instinct Richie’s grip on Eddie tightens, skin paling, and Went frowns sympathetically. He ducks back into the moving truck to give them a moment, and Maggie approaches just to ruffle Eddie’s hair and kiss the top of his head.

“We’ll bring him to visit, don’t worry.” She promises before slipping away to join her husband.

“Don’t say goodbye to me.” Eddie chokes into Richie’s chest, and miserable brown eyes look down to focus upon him. “This isn’t goodbye.”

“Never.” Richie agrees. 

Eddie presses a quick kiss to his lips and then pulls Richie to the moving truck. Richie opens the door, but he hesitates before he gets in. He turns, pulling Eddie into one more bone crushing hug, and Eddie stifles a cry into Richie’s shoulder. When they part Richie tries to force a smile, but he knows he failed when more tears well in Eddie’s eyes.

“It’s not goodbye.” Eddie reminds him, and Richie nods. 

Reluctantly he climbs into the truck, immediately cranking the window down. Eddie leans in, gently kissing him, pouring all of his love into it, and Richie returns in kind.

“I love you.” Richie murmurs when they part, unable to stop himself, and Eddie smiles, weak and watery.

“I love you too.” 

“Send me your phone number as soon as your phone is set up, and I’ll call you.”

“Okay.” Eddie steps back then, but when Richie reaches out his hand he takes it. They squeeze, one last time, and then drop each others hands. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Soon.” Richie promises, and Went takes that as his cue to start driving.

Richie leans out the window waving to Eddie until he can’t see him anymore. Only then does he sink into his seat, clasp his seatbelt, and sob. The further they get from Derry the less his chest aches. As they drive he forgets the pain in his chest, until it quiets to a murmur that will follow him for the rest of his life, even when he no longer remembers the name Eddie Kaspbrak.

~~~~~

“This guy isn’t even funny.” Eddie scoffs, rolling his eyes as his friends laugh at the antics of the man on the television screen. Eddie doesn’t remember this guys name -actually he’s not entirely sure he’d ever been told it- but he doesn’t think he’s that funny. Masturbators Anonymous? He could come up with better shit, and he’s a fucking risk analyzer. 

Most of his jokes would probably be about cleanliness and diseases- he wonders if he could even manage to make a joke about any of it or if he’d just get frustrated and go off on a tangent. Try telling a joke about a staph infection. They’re not funny, they fucking suck.

_ Have you ever heard of a staph infection? _

** _Oh, I’ll show you a staph infection!_ **

Eddie blinks rapidly. Over the years he’d become used to random glimpses of memories from his childhood, annoying as it may be; he doesn’t remember anything from his childhood, friends, school, not even his hometown. If anyone asked, he wouldn’t even be able to tell them where he grew up. He knows it’s not normal, but his mother insists it’s nothing worth worrying about. He wonders if she even remembers.

“We’re gonna see this guy live.” Jack says from his right, regaining his attention, and he pulls his gaze from the TV to look at his friend, arching an eyebrow. 

“Why would you want to?”

“Come on, he’s funny!” Austin insists from Jack’s other side, and Eddie scoffs.

“Maybe to five-year-olds. I bet he doesn’t even write his own shit.”

“Does so!” Jack defends. “Richie is-”

“What?” He interrupts, and Jack seems taken aback. Green eyes go wide and he looks to Austin quickly before he turns back to Eddie. 

“Um. Richie? That’s his name. Richie Tozier.”

Eddie can’t explain why that name makes him feel as though he’s been punched in the stomach. He can’t explain why he suddenly feels short of breath, and he can’t explain the surety he feels when he responds;

“He definitely doesn’t write his own shit.”

~~~~

He goes with them. He’s not sure why he does- he’s not sure why he feels sick at the idea of turning down the ticket he’d been offered. 

The seats are decent, right up close to the front, and Eddie can’t find it in himself to complain; he may not be very funny, but he’s definitely handsome. Except, when he’s sitting there in person he finds himself laughing. He still doesn’t think masturbators anonymous is funny, but the rest of his act is. He spends the whole hour and a half laughing at him- at least until the attention is upon him.

~~~~

“Thank you, you’ve all been lovely, especially the gentleman in the red polo right there!” 

He doesn’t know why he said it. Doesn’t know why he singled out a random man- he never does that, it’s off script and it’s not funny, and his manager is probably going to read him the riot act when he gets off this damn stage.

But goddamn, something about his face, something about his smile. Richie hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off of him, and he wonders if the man had noticed. Watching red creep up the strangers neck and cheeks makes it worth the inevitable hell his manager will be raining down upon him shortly. 

“Yes, you.” He continues, and the man lifts a hand as if to hide his face. “Aww, guys he’s shy! What’s your name?”

“Eddie!” The blond man next to him shouts when it’s clear Eddie isn’t going to answer. “His name is Eddie!”

“Eds! Did you enjoy the show?”

“Eddie!” Eddie cries, and Richie grin’s widely. A few giggles sound as a result of the heat in his tone. “It’s fine.”

“Fine? Just fine? You wound me, Eds.”

“Masturbators anonymous isn’t funny!” Eddie defends, and Richie snorts a laugh. “Sorry I’m not a five year old!”

“Picky this one is.” Richie whispers into the microphone, as if Eddie can’t hear, and Eddie can’t help the smile pulling at his cheeks. “Feisty too. Do you get it from your mom? Can I have her address?”

“I think that would be weird, since I’m marrying  _ your  _ mom in September.” Eddie responds without missing a beat, and something in Richie’s chest aches. He doesn’t understand why.

The ghost of a past life tickles the edge of his mind.

_ Are these all your birth control pills? _

** _Yeah, I’m saving them for your sister!_ **

It takes Richie a minute to process the laughter in the room, too focused on the ticklings of memories long forgotten, and the way Eddie’s blush has significantly darkened at the crowds reaction.

“You wound me, sweetheart.”

If both of them feel ill once the word is out, neither would ever admit it. 

It’s just a word. Nothing to be upset over.

~~~~

He doesn’t expect to see Eddie again after that. He doesn’t understand the sting in his chest at the thought. Doesn’t understand the way everything within him lights up like the fourth of July two days later when he walks onto the very same stage for his second New York show and sees Eddie sitting in the front row once more.

A shy smile greets him, and Richie grins back.

Eddie comes to every one of his New York shows- and he has six. Every night he smiles up at Richie, and every night Richie smiles back. Every night Richie singles him out, and every night Eddie fires back with sass that leaves Richie breathless and reeling. 

“Meet me in the Denny's parking lot and we can duke it out.” Eddie jests, and Richie can’t explain the way his stomach drops like it’s been torn right from his abdomen. He sees a flash of something on Eddie’s face -he thinks it might be pain- but when Eddie’s eyes lock with his again it reminds him to respond.

“Is that a date, Eds? I’ll wear my best dress to beat you up in. It’s purple, coordinate your tie.”

Eddie laughs, throwing his head back, and the smile on his face makes Richie wonder if he was joking. 

He gets his answer when he’s leaving his dressing room that night and Eddie is leaning on the wall opposite his door, hands in his pockets. Richie can’t help but grin, and he’s relieved when Eddie returns it.

“Well, well. Fancy seeing you here.” Richie greets. “How’d you get back here, should I be expecting to get stabbed?”

Eddie laughs, stepping away from the wall and shrugging his shoulders. 

“Gave the security guard twenty bucks. He thinks we’re funny.” He explains. “Probably too trusting, I could be back here peeling your skin off.”

“Kinky, that what gets you off?”

“Gross! Trashmouth.” Eddie replies without missing a beat. Richie doesn’t know why the nickname makes his heart ache. “So, you were saying about Dennys?”

“Technically  _ you _ brought up Dennys.” Richie points out, gesturing for Eddie to follow him down the hall. “You’ll have to forgive me, my dress is at the drycleaners.”

Eddie giggles at that, and the easy banter continues until they’re seated in a booth at a Dennys, menus in hand. Something aches in Richie- a thick burning ache that encompases his whole body and makes his throat feel tight. Eddie feels the same, hands shaking.

“So, tell me about you.” Richie finally says, setting his menu down, and Eddie arches a brow at him from over the edge of the poorly laminated paper. 

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything.” Richie shrugs, and Eddie ponders. Before he can respond, the waitress comes over to take their orders. 

“I’m a risk analyst.” Eddie says once she’s gone, and Richie arches a brow. “Graduated high school early, same with college.”

“That sounds thrilling.” He responds dryly, and Eddie shrugs. 

“It is what it is.” Eddie responds lamely, and Richie snorts into his drink. “I live with my horrible mother, I’m 21. The first show I’d ever gone to was yours; I don’t get out much.”

“You’ve gotten out a lot in the last two weeks.”

“Yeah, well, sometimes you’re funny.” Eddie smiles, and Richie grins. 

“Will you come see me when I’m not in shitty little hundred-seater auditoriums? When I’m on big stages?”

“Depends, will your jokes be better?”

“Damn, another zinger. I’m going to need to retreat and lick my wounds after dinner.” Richie laughs. “I’ll take out the masturbators anonymous joke.”

“Deal.”

~~~~

“Christ, Rich, you don’t even recognize a line from your own show? Even I got that.” 

“I don’t write my own material.” Richie mutters crossly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading briskly to the door. Eddie’s eyes widen and a shit-eating grin splits his face.

“I fucking knew it!” He cries as he runs after him. “I fucking  **knew it** !”

“Yeah yeah, ha ha.” Richie mutters, and the smile falls from Eddie’s face. 

“You okay?” 

“I just.. I don’t write my own material because I’m not funny, Eds. I pitched my own shit, and I was basically told to stuff it up my own ass. They said nobody would ever pay to see me, because nobody would want to hear my shitty jokes. My manager pays someone to write them and then tests them with focus groups before I even get to see them.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Eddie frowns. 

Richie sighs and drops heavily down onto a bench on the sidewalk, and Eddie immediately sits next to him. Silence surrounds them as Richie stares at the ground and Eddie stares at Richie. 

“Hey,” He murmurs, earning the comedians attention. Eddie reaches out, gently placing his hand over Richie’s where it rests on his own thigh. “For what it’s worth, in the last few months I’ve heard tons of shit come out of your mouth, and usually you’re pretty fucking funny.”

“Usually?”

“Sometimes you’re just being an ass.” Eddie replies dryly, and Richie giggles.

“Yeah, I’ll give you that.” He looks down at their hands, and then flips his over so he can gently squeeze Eddie’s. “Thanks, Eds.”

“One day you’ll be able to do your own shit, and I’ll be loud and obnoxious in the crowd cheering you on.” Eddie insists, and Richie’s smile widens. 

“Is that a promise?”

_ Oh my god! Richie I could kiss you! _

** _Is that a promise?_ **

Eddie shoves down the pain aching in his chest and nods, squeezing Richie’s once again. His chest warms, some of the ache fading at the gentle sheen of pink across Richie’s cheeks.

“It’s a guarantee.” 

~~~~

“Maybe Dennys will be our always.” Eddie teases as he walks with Richie, joined hands swinging between them as they head home from their dinner. Richie giggles and squeezes Eddie’s hand, brown eyes sparkling at him from behind thick glasses.

“What did I do to deserve such a cute boyfriend?” 

“Cute!?” Eddie squawks, and Richie’s eyes brighten at his protest. “I’m not cute!”

“But you are!” He insists, reaching his free hand to pinch Eddie’s cheek. “Cute, cute, cute!”

Eddie’s breath stops, and he hopes Richie doesn’t notice. 

“I’m not cute.” He pouts, but he knows his cheeks are red. Richie bites his lower lip as he looks down at Eddie, and he doesn’t drop his hand, instead shifting it to lightly cup Eddie’s cheek.

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Yes.”

Their lips meet, gently at first, and when Eddie pushes up into it Richie presses back with just as much enthusiasm. Neither knows who started crying first, but when they pull back tear streaks are clear on their cheeks. Eyes wide in wonder, Richie gently wipes his thumb across Eddie’s cheek to brush them away.

“There’s something about you, spaghetti.”

“There’s something about you, trashmouth.”

~~~~

“Last one.” Eddie grunts as he sets down the box in his arms, and Richie sets down his own box before spinning around to loop his arms around Eddie. 

“Welcome to LA, baby.” He beams, lifting Eddie off his feet, and Eddie giggles. His hands lift to cup Richie’s cheeks, eyes sparkling as he gazes down at his boyfriend.

“Home sweet home.” Eddie grins, leaning down to sweetly kiss Richie. 

Richie welcomes the kiss immediately, setting Eddie down without breaking the contact of their lips so he can kiss him properly. When Eddie finally pulls away his face is red and his knees are weak. 

“I can’t believe I actually moved to LA.”

“I can’t believe I get to wake up to your cute, cute, cute face every day.” Richie coos, and Eddie swats away the hand that had been reaching to pinch his cheek. 

Before he can sass Richie back he hears a knock on the door, and he grins at Richie’s pout. He presses a light kiss to his lips once more.

“You start our show, I’ll pay for the food.”

When Eddie returns to the room with their food in his hands -food ordered in from an italian restaurant that Richie had introduced Eddie to on his first visit to LA- Richie is on the couch with Friends playing on the TV.

He takes a seat close enough that their thighs touch, and holds Richie’s container out to him.

“You’re a dream.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

~~~~

“Oh my  **god** Rich, look how cute she is!” Eddie squeals from down the hall. Richie turns, looking toward where his boyfriend is crouching, and then shoots a smile at the woman he’d been speaking to.

“Duty calls.” 

“Of course, I’ll let you two get to it!” She smiles. “Just give me a shout if you want me to take any out for you!”

Richie nods and heads off down the highway, stopping once he’s next to Eddie. He looks down, curious what his boyfriend is playing with, and his eyes widen when he sets eyes on a dog so fluffy that it might as well be a pom-pom. 

“Oh my god.” Richie snorts. “You would like the poof-ball dog.”

“She’s cute!” Eddie insists. Before he can call down the hall for the woman at reception -Elizabeth he thinks- she’s at their side, crouching to unlock and open the cage for Eddie.

She steps a few feet away, and the puppy immediately stumbles toward Eddie with a soft cry. Eddie gasps and reaches to carefully lift her, immediately turning wide brown eyes upon his boyfriend.

“Please?” He begs, and Richie huffs a laugh.

“You’re kidding me? You want a pomeranian?” 

“She’s cute, we’ve soul bonded.” Eddie insists as the small puppy licks and nuzzles his neck, and Richie rolls his eyes as he crouches in front of Eddie. He reaches out, gently scratching the dog behind her ears, and she turns her head to sniff his finger.

Once she’s decided his scent is okay, she nuzzles her face into Richie’s hand. Richie’s eyes go wide, and Eddie’s eyes gleam with triumph.

“Sold. I love her.”

Elizabeth laughs good naturedly and gestures toward her desk at the end of the hallway.

“Alright then, let’s get you two set up.”

~~~~

“Petunia!” Richie calls, voice muffled by the bed, and Eddie laughs when the dog leaps onto the bed and immediately runs to Richie’s head, wiggling excitedly and nuzzling his cheek to encourage him to roll over. “There’s my girl.”

“We need a new vacuum.” Eddie sighs as Richie obeys Petunia’s silent requests for him to roll over, allowing her to climb onto his chest and nestle her head under Richie’s chin. Richie glances over and groans, sticking his lower lip out in a pout as he pats Petunia.

“Can’t we have a lazy day with our daughter?” 

“No dice.” Eddie laughs softly, leaning in to gently kiss him. He pulls back with a snort when Petunia’s tongue tries to join the mix. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and shoots her a playful scowl. “We can have a lazy day tomorrow, I promise.”

“Booo.” Richie whines even as he wiggles free of the dog and stands, stretching his arms over his head. 

“I’m going to shower, and then we can head out.” Eddie calls as he heads for the bathroom. Richie mumbles in agreement, and Eddie peeks back out the door. “That was an invitation, trashmouth.” 

“Oh!” Richie blurts, scrambling to pull his shirt off. Eddie laughs, throwing his head back as he vanishes back into the bathroom. 

~~~~

“You’re being weird.” Eddie comments as Richie fidgets in his seat.

They’re at Dennys again, in their usual booth, having their usual meal, and for most of the evening Richie has been visibly antsy. Richie flashes a grin, tilting his head and reaching across the table to lightly touch Eddie’s hand.

“Sorry baby. Lots on my mind.”

“Would you like to talk?” Eddie offers softly, squeezing his hand. “It’s what I’m here for.”

Richie smiles, then, squeezing Eddie’s hand in return. 

“You know,” He begins softly. “These past three years with you have been.. The best days of my life. I’m so glad I singled you out that day in the audience. I’m thankful everyday that you bribed security and came to my dressing room. I know we’re young, but I know you’re it for me. You’re everything to me, spaghetti. Everything and more, and if you’ll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Rich-” 

“Will you marry me?” Richie blurts, and Eddie covers his mouth with his free hand as Richie holds up a ring. It’s a simple band, silver, and when Richie shifts it Eddie feels his stomach tighten at the glimpse of an engraving on the inner ring.  _ R + E.  _

“Yes.” Eddie agrees immediately, tears stinging his eyes as he pushes himself up in the booth and flings his torso across the table so he can kiss Richie. 

Richie leans into it, lightly nipping Eddie’s lower lip, and when they part Eddie immediately holds his hand up. He looks expectantly at the ring, and Richie giggles gleefully and carefully slips it on. Once it’s on, he takes Eddie’s hand and lifts it so he can press a gentle kiss where the ring now rests.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Eddie beams, pulling Richie back into a kiss. 

~~~~~

“What do you think about getting married next August?” Eddie asks as he curls himself into Richie’s arm on the couch.

Richie looks down at him in surprise, arching a brow.

“That soon? I thought you’d want to wait a while.”

“No sense in waiting.” Eddie replies, gently taking Richie’s hand in his own, linking their fingers together. “I’ve decided something.”

“Oh?”

“I want to change my last name.” 

All the air leaves Richie’s lungs in a rush and his face flushes pink, hope daring to enter his eyes.

“Really?” He breathes, and Eddie nods.

“I think Eddie Tozier has a certain ring to it, don’t you think?”

Richie’s answer is to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Eddie welcomes it, humming softly in the back of his throat when Richie maneuvers them so Eddie’s back hits the couch cushions. Richie kisses the air from his lungs, leaving him helpless but to cling to his shoulders and kiss back, meeting every push and swipe of his tongue with as much enthusiasm as he can muster.

“Say it again.” Richie murmurs, and Eddie giggles softly, pressing butterfly kisses to the slope of Richie’s neck.

“Eddie Tozier.” 

“Goddamn, I think I’m going to go into cardiac arrest.” Richie mutters as he presses a light kiss to Eddie’s collarbone.

“I love you, Richie.” Eddie says gently, and Richie pulls back slightly so he can meet his gaze. “You are my everything. I’ve always felt like a piece of me is missing, and with you I feel like I’ve found that piece.”

“Me too, but you. I never thought I’d meet someone that could fill the void I’ve always felt in my life, and to have found not only someone that fills it but someone that understands.. It’s more than I ever dreamed.” 

“So August?”

“You know that’s only ten months away, right?” 

“Yes, but we met on August 17th. I thought it would make a cute wedding date.”

“Sold. August 17th it is, I’ll let my parents know.” 

Eddie giggles and kisses him again, and they only part when they hear a screech from the TV. They flinch slightly, wide eyes looking to the source of the noise, and Eddie rolls his eyes at the image of a clown chasing a young woman across a field. 

“Fucking clowns.” Richie mutters.

_ You punched me, made me walk through shitty water, dragged me through a crackhouse, and now I’m gonna have to kill this fucking clown. _

~~~~~

“Holy  **fuck** I’m nervous.” Richie huffs, and Maggie laughs softly, brushing his curls lightly from his forehead. 

“You’ll be okay, sweetheart.” She soothes gently, lightly brushing the shoulders of his suit. “I’m so proud of you. I’m so happy you found someone. Eddie is wonderful. He fits right in, it’s almost as if…”

“As if he’s always been a part of our lives?” Richie guesses, and Maggie nods.

“I guess that’s a good sign.” She leans up on her toes to gently kiss his cheek. “Remember to breathe.”

“No.”

She lightly slaps his chest, and then she slips out the door. A moment later it opens again and Eddie walks through, sparkling eyes focusing immediately upon Richie.

“You look beautiful.” Richie breathes, and Eddie smiles shyly as he crosses the room. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” 

“Are you ready?”

“I’ve been ready all my life.” 

_ You and me will always be together Eds. We’re a packaged deal. Right? _

** _Of course._ **

“C’mere.” Richie murmurs, pulling Eddie in by his tie to press their lips together. “You’re all packed for our honeymoon?”

“Of course.” Eddie replies between kisses. “I’ve been packed for weeks.”

“It’s time.” A voice calls from the door, and both look over to find Adrien smiling at them.

“Alright. Thank you.”

“Break a leg.” Adrien responds playfully before ducking back out of the room. 

“Shall we?” Richie whispers, offering Eddie his hand, and an all too familiar ache resurfaces as Eddie takes it with a whispered “Always.”.

~~~~~

“I Richie, take you Eddie, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love.” Richie breathes, squeezing Eddie’s hands as he speaks. “On this special day, I give you in the presence of God and all those in attendance, my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband, in sickness and in health, in joy and sorrow, through the good times and the bad.

I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”

Eddie is already shaking, tears slipping easily down his cheeks, and as he repeats what Richie had said Richie thinks he understands why. 

“By the power vested in me, I pronounce you married. You may now kiss your- oh and they’re kissing.” The minister chuckles as Richie pulls Eddie in for a searing kiss. 

“One day, when we can legally be married, we can do this again.” Richie whispers against his lips, and Eddie smiles and murmurs his agreement before pulling him back down.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mister and Mister Tozier.”

~~~~

“Do you think it’ll actually ever be legal?” Eddie asks a few days later as they lay on the beach, and Richie takes a moment to ponder the question. 

“I think so. It might take a while, but things have changed even since I was young. I consider it an improvement that I haven’t been beaten to death for holding your hand.”

“Don’t joke about that.” Eddie mutters, grabbing Richie’s hand on instinct, and Richie lifts their hands to lightly kiss Eddie’s.

“I know. It’s an unpleasant reality. Don’t worry, baby, one day you’ll officially be Eddie Tozier.”

“I already am in all the ways that matter.” Eddie promises, leaning down to lightly kiss his husband. “You’re the light of my life.”

“You stole my line.”

~~~~

“Happy anniversary!” Richie cries as soon as Eddie walks through the door, practically pouncing on him in his haste to scoop him into his arms. 

Eddie squeals as he’s lifted off the floor, Petunia barking and hopping at their feet, and he throws his arms around Richie as the man spins him in seemingly endless circles.

“Stop, you’re going to make us both sick!” Eddie cries, and Richie parts his lips to give a sassy retort only to slip, trip over Petunia, and send them both sprawling onto the ground.

Rather than be mad, the twenty-six year old laughs, patting his husbands back as he wheezes his giggles. 

“Wow Rich, you sure know how to sweep me off my feet.”

“Fuck you, it was Petunia’s fault.”

In response to her name Petunia wiggles her way between them, tail wagging a mile a minute, and Richie snorts a laugh.

“Yes baby that’s you.” Eddie coos as Richie plants a kiss on top of her head.

“C’mon, let’s go eat.” He grins, pushing himself up and offering a hand to Eddie. He takes it, allowing Richie to pull him onto his feet. “I ordered in; I didn’t think poisoning you would make a great first anniversary, and lord knows I can’t cook.”

“Sounds good to me.”

~~~~

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?” Eddie whines, flopping across his seat so his cheek hits Richie’s shoulder. “And why we had to leave Petunia with your parents?”

“It starts with a D, and ends with a Y.” 

“Dispensary?” Eddie replies wryly, and Richie throws his head back and laughs.

“Not a bad idea, but no.”

“Richie,” He whines, nuzzling his nose along his husbands jaw. “Where are we going?”

“Look.” 

Eddie lifts his head immediately, and his eyes go wide in shock. Surprised, he looks from the road to Richie and back again half a dozen times.

“Disney!?” He screeches, and Richie flinches a little in surprise. “You brought me to Disney!?”

“Happy fifth anniversary!” 

“Oh my god I’m so in love with you.”

~~~~

“I love you more than anything in this world.” Eddie whispers that night, curled up in Richie’s arms in a Buzz Lightyear themed bed.

“Oh good, or else it would be awkward, what with us being married and all.”

“Ass.” Eddie laughs, lightly slapping Richie’s chest, and the comedian giggles and lightly kisses the top of his head. 

“I don’t know how I’ll top this one.” 

“It doesn’t matter what we do on our anniversary, as long as we’re together.” Eddie murmurs, looking up to meet Richie’s gaze. His hand lifts, lightly cupping his husband’s cheek. “We could be at home on the couch with Petunia, and I’d be just as happy as I am right here.”

Richie’s eyes soften, and he smiles sweetly at his partner.

“I’m so lucky I found you.”

~~~~

Eddie screams when his husband practically falls through the front door. Richie groans, clutching the doorframe like it’s a lifeline, and Eddie leaps off the couch as fast as he can, a messy tangle of limbs. Richie wheezes a strangled breath as he kicks the door shut, and then he lifts his arm to attempt to wipe the blood from his lips. One of his eyes is squinted shut against a trickle of blood from a cut above his eyebrow, cheekbone swollen and already blackening with a bruise. His lower lip is split, his glasses are missing, and blood is spattered down the front of his shirt and up his sleeve from his attempts at wiping it away.

“Richie!? Baby what happened?” 

“M’okay.” Richie mumbles, voice thick as blood fills his mouth. Eddie scrambles over but hesitates to touch him, hands hovering anxiously over him, not wanting to hurt him but touching the wrong place. 

Richie sighs weakly and leans forward into Eddie’s hands, crooning a soft and miserable sound as his head sags so his chin hits his chest. Eddie’s hands meet his shoulders, and his heart twists at the weak noise his husband had made.

“Who did this to you?”

“Dunno.”

“Why did they-” He breaks off when Richie gags, choking on his own spit at the taste of blood, and unable to stop himself he coughs up blood, spattering across both of their chests. Fear clutches at Eddie with ice-cold claws, and he doesn’t pay any heed to the blood on his shirt as he urgently guides Richie to the bathroom. “Never mind, come on, I’ll fix you up sweetheart.”

Richie silently allows Eddie to guide him down the hall, and he obediently sits on the counter when Eddie gestures to it. He hands Richie a cup of water, lukewarm so as not to agitate gums, murmuring for him to rinse the blood from his mouth. Nodding weakly Richie takes a mouthful and swishes it around his cheeks and gargles it before spitting it in the sink. 

Eddie almost feels sick at how deep the red is.

“M’okay.” Richie mumbles again, and Eddie’s expression pinches.

“Like hell.” Eddie mutters. 

He shifts away to grab a cloth and he wets it with warm water before bringing it to Richie’s face, using gentle swiping motions. Richie whimpers and leans into it, eyes fluttering shut, remaining still and compliant for Eddie despite the stinging pain that the movements cause. Once the blood is cleared off, he instructs Richie to rinse his mouth again. He does. It’s still red, but less than before, and Eddie puffs a sigh of relief.

“I’m going to sanitize your cuts, it might sting.” He warns, and Richie tries to smile only to flinch and let it fall.

“I trust you.”

Eddie smiles and presses a featherlight kiss to Richie’s forehead before grabbing the peroxide and a clean cloth. He dabs gently at the cuts, murmuring soft apologies at Richie’s hisses of pain. Richie remains still the entire time to make Eddie’s job easier. Once they’ve all been cleaned, Eddie grabs the bandages so he can cover the cut above Richie’s left eyebrow and below his right eye. 

“Oh, baby,” He whispers, heart twisting in his chest as he reaches out, fingertips ghosting across the deep black bruise blossoming across Richie’s cheek. “Who did this to you?”

“I-” 

“One second, let me get you an ice pack.” 

Eddie leaves quickly despite Richie’s whined protest, knowing that ice will help reduce the swelling of his cheek. He grabs two and is back within two minutes. Richie looks just as miserable as he had when Eddie left, and Eddie holds out one of the ice packs with one hand as his other lightly squeezes Richie’s shoulder.

Richie presses the pack to his cheek and hisses through his teeth, and Eddie steps closer so he’s standing between Richie’s legs. His free hand lifts to lightly cup Richie’s cheek, rubbing his thumb lightly across his skin.

“Some guys jumped me on my way home.” Richie mumbles after a few minutes, and Eddie tenses.

“Why? Did they rob you?”

“No.”

“Then why..?”

“They were at my show.”

“Did they not like one of your jokes?” Eddie asks, angrily scoffing. “That’s the stupidest reason to-”

“They didn’t like that I have a husband.” Richie interrupts, voice barely a whisper, and Eddie’s eyes go wide in surprise. It takes him a minute to process that, and when he speaks his voice is strangled.

“They.. they beat you up because you’re gay?”

“Yeah.” Richie mutters, curling further in on himself. “They.. I think they were gonna kill me, Eds.”

“Baby-”

“They only stopped because someone saw.” He croaks. “They saw and threatened to call the cops.”

“Fuck, Richie, I..” Eddie trails off, slipping his arms around his husband and pulling him into an embrace. Richie whines softly in the back of his throat as his free arm wraps around Eddie’s waist, and Eddie lightly cards his fingers through Richie’s hair. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

“I just…” Richie trails off, squeezing his eyes shut.

_ Richie Tozier, a fairy? Get the  _ ** _fuck_ ** _ out of here! Get the fuck out! _

“Shh,” Eddie hushes him lightly, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I’ve got you. I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

“I love you.” Richie wheezes, hands shaking, tears welling in his eyes. “I don’t care what people say Eddie, I love you.”

“I know. And I love you too. Always and forever.”

Silence falls around them again, Eddie gently carding his fingers through Richie’s hair, Richie humming softly into his shoulder. Eventually Richie speaks again, and Eddie’s heart sinks.

“My ribs hurt.” He mutters, and Eddie pulls back almost immediately.

“Lift your shirt up, I’ll check you over.”

~~~~

“Come home.” Eddie complains, and Richie arches a brow at him, unable to hide his grin.

“Skype sex not good enough for you?” He teases, and Eddie sighs softly.

“I just miss you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to fall asleep without you?” As if to emphasize his point he sprawls his limbs further apart, kicking his legs slightly. Richie giggles, affection clear in his eyes as he nestles deeper into his blankets and smiles.

“Yes; I have to fall asleep without you.”

“Then we’re in agreement, come home.”

“Not long, Eddie my love. Two more weeks and I’m all yours.” Richie promises, and Eddie heaves a long suffering sigh despite the smile on his lips.

“This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life.”

~~~~

“Honey, I’m home!” Richie calls from the door, and Eddie leaps off the couch as if he’s been shot. 

He races to the door and Richie barely has time to drop his bag before Eddie is leaping into his arms. He catches him, even if he staggers slightly when he does, and Eddie locks his arms around his neck as he nuzzles their cheeks together.

“Fucking fuck I missed you.” 

“Christ, I missed you too.”

“I hate it when you go on tour.” Eddie sulks, and Richie hums softly.

“If you ever decide to quit your job, there’s always room for one more backstage. You can even bring Petunia.”

Eddie leans back slightly so he can kiss him, and both get lost in the embrace. Walking blindly Richie staggers to the couch and sits on it, Eddie in his lap, hands firmly gripping the smaller man’s hips.

“You’d get sick of me.” Eddie murmurs, and Richie shakes his head.

“Never. Not possible.” He insists, and Eddie giggles and kisses him again.

“I’ll consider it.”

~~~~

“A Netflix special, can you believe it!?” Richie screeches, and Eddie squeals with him.

“I’m so proud of you, baby, I knew you could do it!”

“Holy shit, Eds, this is fucking insane!”

“Call your mom!” Eddie encourages, shaking Richie’s shoulder, and Richie shakes his head, pulling Eddie down into a searing kiss.

“I’d rather celebrate with you and Petunia first.”

“I’ll call the ramen place.” Eddie giggles as he climbs off the couch in search of the phone, leaving Richie with Petunia curled up next to him.

~~~~

“Happy fifteenth.” Richie whispers tenderly, brushing Eddie’s hair from his face, and Eddie mumbles sleepily and turns his head into Richie’s palm.

“Mornin.” He mumbles. “Happy fifteenth.”

“Two more months.” Richie beams, and Eddie’s grin is so bright it could light up a room.

“And then I’m officially Eddie Tozier.” 

The words still make Richie’s heart sing. He squeezes Eddie’s hand and leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Only took fifteen years.” He mutters, and Eddie giggles, a soft and sleepy sound that makes Richie’s heart melt into a puddle. “I love you so much, spaghetti.”

“I love you too, trashmouth.” Eddie yawns and shifts so he can stretch and wiggle closer to Richie, and smiles up at him as if he’d hung the very stars himself. “You should get packed.”

“I wish you could come.” Richie sulks, and Eddie pats his hand lightly in consolation. 

“Petunia isn’t up for it.” Eddie whispers, and sorrow flashes across Richie’s face.

“Should I stay here?” He asks, and Eddie shakes his head. 

“It’s just a couple weeks, we’ll be okay. She’ll be okay. If anything changes, I’ll call you.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. This tour is a big deal for you, baby. We’ll still be here when you get home.”

~~~~

“Hello?”

“Is this Richie? Richie Tozier?”

“That’s my name. Who’s this?”

“It’s Mike. Mike Hanlon.”

Richie pukes. He doesn’t know why, he doesn’t expect it, and he can’t stop it. Standing there, right in the middle of a set, he empties the contents of his stomach onto the ground. 

“What the fuck?” His manager calls, but Richie is already running. 

He runs until he crashes through a door that leads to a fire escape, and then he pukes again, launching a fountain of whiskey and muffins through the air.

He barely has the sense to mumble an agreement to Mike when the man asks if he’ll come, searing pain resonating from his left palm.

“What the fuck, you were fine like five minutes ago!” His manager cries, chasing him out onto the balcony, a napkin in his hand.

Richie blindly flails for it and wipes his mouth.

“I’m fine.” He lies. His left hand feels like someone has stabbed a red-hot fire poker through it, and he feels like he’s seconds from either passing out or vomiting again. Maybe both.

He tries to carry on with the show, he really does, but he makes it thirty seconds in and he can’t think straight, echoes of voices he no longer recognizes swimming through his head.

_ Beep beep, Richie. _

** _You’ll float too, you’ll float too, you’ll float too._ **

**If it isn’t dead.. If it ever comes back.. We’ll come back too.**

He pukes again.

He’s off the stage before he can process it, manager screeching in his ear about drugs, but Richie can’t focus on any of it. Eddie. He has to call Eddie. His hands are shaking as he taps on his screen to call his husband, and Eddie’s voice sounds strained when he picks up.

“Eddie, baby, hey.” He breathes.

“Hey.” His voice is notably softer and more at ease, and Richie sags into his chair.

“Fuck, sweetheart, something came up, I got a call from an old friend and I’ve gotta go home.”

“Yeah, I-” Something in Eddie’s voice breaks, and concern tugs at Richie’s heart. “Me too. I called your mom, she’s going to watch Petunia for us.”

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” He answers honestly. “Better, now that I hear your voice.” 

“Me too.” Richie admits. “I threw up when he called me.”

“I… I crashed the Pacifica.”

“What?! What happened- are you okay? Why didn’t you call me? Are you hurt? I’ll get on a plane, I-”

“Rich!” Eddie hollers so he can be heard over Richie’s panicked questions, and Richie falls silent. “I’m okay. I promise. I was.. I don’t know. I don’t know what happened. He called me, and everything went cold and next thing I knew a taxi was hitting me.”

“But you’re okay?” Richie asks urgently, and Eddie nods despite Richie not being able to see him.

“I’m fine. Not a scratch on me.” He assures him. “I think we need a new car, though.”

Richie snorts a relieved laugh.

“Alright. We can shop around when we’re home.” He promises. “I’m going to need a few days with my friends.”

“Me too. I’m heading to the airport now, I’ll text you before my flight and when I land. I love you.”

“I love you too. Stay safe, okay?”

“You too.”

~~~~

The minute Eddie drives through the town limits, he feels sick. Everything in his body tells him to get the  **fuck ** out of this town, and he desperately wants to listen. He wants to turn tail and run, back to Richie and Petunia, but Mike said he needed him. 

He tosses his stuff in the inn quickly, not even bothering to look around before he flees back to his car; Mike had said the reservation was for 8:30, and it’s already 8. The drive to the Jade of the Orient is quick, and he parks and wanders in, not caring if he’s early.

“Hi,” He greets the hostess. “I’m meeting up with some friends, the reservation is under Hanlon?”

“Oh, right this way!” She gestures for him to follow and leads him into the restaurant. “Two members of your party have already arrived. Are there any dietary restrictions we should know about?”

Eddie immediately launches into a list of foods he absolutely cannot touch, lest he die in the middle of this unexpected reunion dinner. He’s annoyed that the only name he remembers is Mike, but figures he might be able to put names to faces once everyone is here. The strange thing, though, is he hadn’t even remembered Mike until he’d called.

“-and if I eat a cashew I could realistically die.” He finishes, looking up to lock gazes with the two people in the room.

“Eddie?” 

“Bill?” He says before his brain even comprehends it, and Bill cries out through a laugh. Eddie feels it like a punch to the stomach; Bill Denbrough. He has this man’s newest book on his coffee table at home and every other one on a shelf in his room. He’s watched interviews and read articles. He’s Bill. Big Bill. His best friend. He blinks rapidly in shock.

He strains to remember names, but aside from Bill and Mike he can’t come up with anything. A thought nags at the back of his mind, familiar black curls and coke bottle glasses, but he shoves it aside to focus on the two men before him.

“Holy shit, Eddie!”

“Oh my god!” 

“How have you been?” Bill asks, pulling Eddie into a hug that he gladly reciprocates. Mike grabs him next and he laughs and embraces him back.

“Great! I live in LA, I’m married, have a dog! How have you guys been?”

~~~~

“You two look amazing.” Richie comments as he approaches the door, earning the attention of the lovebirds in front of him. “What the fuck happened to me?”

Bev snorts a laugh and throws her head back, and Ben chuckles.

“Hey, man.”

“Richie.”

“Yeah, I know!” Ben beams, yanking him into a hug.

Richie’s throat tightens at the embrace. He doesn’t know how he could have forgotten these people. How he could have forgotten his best friends- how he still doesn’t remember the other members of their group.

“Hi!” He chirps at Bev as he opens his arms for a hug, and she beams and eagerly welcomes it.

“Hey.” She says softly, and his chest aches.

After this bullshit is over, he’s taking them to meet Eddie.

The walk through the restaurant is quiet as the hostess explains that three members of their party have already arrived. She stops before the doorway and gestures for them to enter before retreating back to the front of the restaurant, and Richie’s gaze zones in on a gong and a hammer. 

He makes a beeline for it immediately, and Ben and Bev try to silence their giggles so they don’t give it away. He slams the hammer into the gong, and all three of the other occupants of the room jump in surprise, having had their backs to the door. 

“This meeting of the Losers Club can officially-” He chokes off when he raises his gaze and locks eyes with his husband. “Eddie?”

“Richie?”

“What- What are you doing here?” He sputters, but even as he asks he can feel memories tickling the back of his mind. Eddie is silent, staring at him with wide eyes, and Richie knows he’s experiencing the same thing.

_ “Hey Richie, your ten minutes is up.” _

_ “I don’t see a sign anywhere.” _

_ “Why would there be a sign when it was a written agreement!? I remember you agreeing on the fucking rule!” Eddie screeches, throwing himself into the hammock. Richie smirks to himself, hidden behind the comic book. _

_ “I can see your vagina!” He squawks, and Eddie shrieks and kicks him. _

_ “Fuck you!” _

_ “I fucked your mom!” _

_ “No you didn’t!” _

“What do you mean what is he doing here?” Ben asks, arching a brow in confusion. They both turn to look at him, and then back at each other. “He’s a Loser.”

“He-” Eddie’s throat closes and he chokes on the emotion surging through his body. Tears burn his eyes, and he holds his hand up, silver wedding band plainly on display. “He’s my husband.”

Richie lifts a hand to clutch his chest, tears filling his eyes as gaps in his memory slowly fill themselves in, and he properly remembers Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie Kaspbrak, the boy he’d met when he was five years old. The boy with the overprotective mother. The hypochondriac. The boy that had held his hand for no other reason than to feel the press of their palms together. The boy who fought with him about who’s loogie was bigger, and then ten seconds later would drag him into a searing kiss.

The boy he’s loved for as long as he’s lived. The boy whose initial he’d carved into the kissing bridge next to him.

The ring on his finger burns, but not in a bad way.

Eddie furiously blinks back tears, forgetting the presence of the other Losers as he stares at his husband. For the first time, he understands the flashes of whispers in his mind. He remembers the voices, he remembers the teasing, he remembers a skinny boy with curly black hair and coke bottle glasses.

A boy who’d teased him and touched him and told him how cute he was every second of every day. A boy who made constant jokes about fucking Eddie’s mom to conceal how much he wanted to kiss her son. A boy who snuck into his room every night just so he could see him, play with his fingers and hair, tell him how special he was. 

_ “We’re still going to live together, right?” Eddie murmurs into the quiet of Richie’s room, mostly empty except for the bed they’re lying on. Richie stills slightly beneath him, and Eddie lifts his head from Richie’s chest so their gazes can meet. _

_ “Of course.” Richie promises, lifting his hand to gently cup Eddie’s cheek. “Nothing has changed, Eds. You’ll always be my best friend.” He brushes his thumb lightly across Eddie’s cheek, and Eddie’s eyes flutter shut. “Always be my everything.” _

_ Eddie wiggles tighter into Richie’s arms, pressing his face into his boyfriend’s neck, and Richie turns himself onto his side so he can properly wrap Eddie into his embrace, tossing a leg over Eddie’s waist. Eddie whimpers, tears stinging his eyes, and he nestles impossibly closer. Richie curls his leg and holds him flush against him, pressing gentle kisses to his nose and cheeks and chin, everywhere he can reach. _

_ “I don’t want you to go.” Eddie whispers into his skin, and Richie’s heart aches. _

_ “I’ll always come back to you.” _

“You kept your promise.” Eddie croaks, and Richie’s throat closes. 

A pitched and strangled cry tears itself free of Richie’s chest and his head bows as he curls in on himself, trying to hide his face from view of the other Losers. His hands shake where they clutch the front of his shirt, and he can hear Eddie’s ragged breathing from the other side of the room.

“I’ve been in love with you my whole fucking life.” He croaks, and Eddie snaps.

He throws himself forward, pushing past the other Losers to crash into Richie’s arms. Richie catches him on instinct, bowing his head to push his face into Eddie’s shoulder, and Eddie muffles a sob of his own into Richie’s chest.

“You even took me to a Dennys.” 

Richie keens in the back of his throat, a low and pained sound, clutching Eddie impossibly closer, and Eddie nuzzles their cheeks together.

The other Losers exchange a concerned glance, unsure how to respond to what’s happening.

“Are you okay?” Bev asks gently, taking a half-step toward them, and both immediately nod their heads, refusing to release each other.

“So fucking okay.” Eddie breathes, and Richie squeaks softly in agreement.

_ “I think I’m in love with you.” Eddie says lightly, and Richie immediately jerks his head upwards from his comic book to look at his friend. Red blossoms across his cheeks, and he sputters slightly, voice a shrill screech when he responds. _

_ “You- I- what?” _

_ Eddie’s hand lands gently upon Richie’s calf, and Richie’s skin ignites with fire. The blush on his face burns hotter, brown eyes widening behind coke bottle glasses, and Eddie smiles at him. The hammock suddenly feels stifling.  _

_ “I think I’m in love with you.” He repeats easily, and Richie’s heart pounds.  _

_ He reaches out, dropping his comic on the floor of the clubhouse, and sits up slightly. _

_ “You- Eds-” He chokes, and Eddie giggles softly. He shifts, sitting up so he can reach out and cup Richie’s cheek gently. _

_ “I can’t tell my boyfriend I love him?” He asks lightly, and Richie could scream. _

_ “Get over here right now so I can kiss you.” Richie says immediately, making grabby hands at Eddie, and Eddie giggles and wiggles forward. He sits up, falling forward so his hands hit Richie’s chest, and before he can say anything Richie lurches up and seals their lips together. _

_ Eddie hums, tilting his head and leaning into it, hands slipping up Richie’s chest to rest on his neck. Richie huffs, parting his lips against Eddie’s, and Eddie whines and flicks his tongue out to meet Richie’s. Richie jerks him closer, chests pressing together, Eddie laying between his legs, and Eddie parts their lips with a gasp. _

_ “I love you.” Richie breathes, chasing Eddie’s lips. “I’ve loved you my whole life.” _

_ “I love you too.” Eddie whines before smashing their lips together again. _

“God, Eddie, I-”

“Me too.” Eddie croaks, squeezing him impossibly tighter as Richie’s shoulders shake.

“I’m just falling in love with you all over again.”

“I can’t believe I’ve been in love with the same dork for forty years.”

“I can’t believe we found each other.”

_ “Don’t say goodbye to me.” Eddie chokes into Richie’s chest, and miserable brown eyes look down to focus upon him. “This isn’t goodbye.” _

_ “Never.” Richie agrees.  _

“Fuck.” Richie huffs a weak laugh and picks Eddie up to spin him in a circle, earning a tearful giggle from the shorter man. “My spaghetti. My Eddie spaghetti. Jesus fucking christ.”

“Fuck you, trashmouth.” Eddie huffs despite squeezing him tighter, and Richie smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. Eddie’s hands lift to cup his cheeks, and he pulls Richie down into a quick kiss.

“Are you okay?” Bev asks again after they’ve settled and Eddie’s feet are on the ground again, and they separate and finally pay heed to their wide eyed friends.

“Sorry, I-” Richie chokes on a strained laugh. “I didn’t remember him.” He huffs another strangled half-laugh. “I didn’t even remember that he was one of the Losers.”

“How long have you been together?” Mike asks curiously, and Eddie squeezes Richie’s hand.

“Nineteen years.” 

“Holy shit.” Bill mutters, and Richie chuckles.

“We’ve been married for fifteen.” He tacks on, and the Losers all exchange wide-eyed looks.

“Holy shit.  _ Richie  _ is married?” 

“Okay but it’s to Eddie, does that even count?” Ben asks, and Eddie squawks in protest.

“Rude!”

“You’re probably the only person that  **would ** marry him.”

“I’ve been here ten minutes and I’m being bullied.”

“You’re forty I don’t think bullying applies to you anymore.”

“Shut your mouth.”

With the tension between Richie and Eddie taken care of the group disperses to take their seats around the table, leaving an empty one between Ben and Eddie for Stan to claim when he arrives. The conversation flows easily, drifting from Ben’s architectural firm to Bill’s books -and subsequent shitty endings- to Bev’s fashion line and the husband she’d left.

“So,” Bev begins, directing her attention to Richie and Eddie after the food was nearly complete and everyone had a few drinks in their system. “How did you two find each other again?”

“He came to one of my shows with a couple of his friends.”

“Eddie has friends other than us? Rude.”

“Fuck you, I didn’t know you guys existed.”

“And?” Bev prompts, silencing the others with a glare. It’s Eddie that answers this time.

“I went to every show he had in New York -that’s where I was living at the time- and on the night of the final show I bribed security to let me back to his dressing room.”

“That’s not creepy at all. You could’ve been a crazy person that wanted to peel his skin off and wear it as a mask.”

“That’s what I said!” Richie cries, and Eddie giggles softly, reaching out to take his hand.

“I said it, honey.”

“Fuck, you’re right.”

~~~~

“I’m fucking out of here.” Richie hisses, gripping Eddie’s hand and starting off in the direction of his rented Mustang, towing his husband behind him. Eddie follows silently, squeezing the comedian’s hand in an attempt at reassurance, and they only stop when Mike grabs Eddie’s wrist.

“We need you!” He pleads and Eddie pulls his wrist free, grimacing at his friend.

“Mike-”

“You need  **shit** .” Richie growls, and Mike falters.

“Listen man, we don’t owe this town shit. I only remembered I grew up here like 2 hours ago, I’m not getting myself killed over this.” Eddie tries, and Mike bristles slightly.

“We made an oath!”

“I’m not letting my husband get killed fulfilling a promise we made thirty fucking years ago!” Richie cries, and Bev reaches a hand out to lightly touch Richie’s shoulder. 

“Richie-” She tries, and he cuts her off.

“I’m not losing him. Not for you- not for  **anyone** . Losers or not!” 

The other four remain silent, unsure how to react to Richie’s outburst. The silence that surrounds them is stifling, and Eddie shifts closer to Richie’s side. 

“If you leave again you’ll forget.” Mike’s voice is scarcely a whisper, and Richie’s stomach jolts. He looks over his shoulder at Mike, and can’t find a trace of a lie in his eyes. “If the clown isn’t dead and you leave you’ll forget Eddie all over again.”

“I won’t forget my husband.” Richie mutters stubbornly, and Mike frowns.

“Not that Eddie.”

Richie’s hands shake at his sides, and they only stop when Eddie lightly grips one of them. Richie looks at him, helpless and scared, and he smiles weakly.

“C’mon, love.” He whispers, lightly tugging Richie’s hand.

Richie sags immediately, all of the fight draining from him as he allows his husband to guide him to the Mustang parked a few feet away.

~~~~~~~~

“You don’t get it- I just got him back! You think I’m going to risk losing him again!? For what some stupid town that never gave me shit!?”

“You’ve had him this whole time!” Mike protests, and Richie bristles.

“I didn’t know I did!”

“You’ve had each other these last 27 years- we never had each other! We were all alone!”

“You think I wanted that!? I didn’t ask for us to forget each other! Do you think I  **wanted ** to forget my best friends, or the love of my fucking life!?”

“Then you should’ve tried harder!” Ben spits, and Eddie sees red.

“Fuck you!” Eddie screeches, and Richie turns to face him, tears burning his eyes. “You don’t know anything, Ben!”

“I know that I never forgot Bev’s name-“

“A name isn’t shit!” Eddie screams back, stepping in front of Richie. “We all forgot each other. All of us. It’s not fair to hold it against us that Richie and I found each other again!” His voice cracks and his palm meets Richie’s stomach, an attempt at grounding them both that mostly succeeds. “And we didn’t even remember each other.”

“Guys!” Bev interrupts, earning the attention of everyone else. “Fighting about this is juvenile. The issue here is the clown, not each other! We just got each other back, we shouldn’t be fighting!”

Richie sags, dropping into the armchair behind him, and Eddie follows immediately. He tucks himself into Richie’s lap and tangles their fingers together, and Mike and Ben heave a sigh in unison.

“She’s r-r-right.” Bill finally speaks up, and all eyes turn to him. “The e-e-e-enemy is IT, n-n-n-not each other.”

“Yeah, she’s right.” Richie sighs, head falling back to rest on the back of the chair, and Eddie tilts his head to lightly kiss the slope of his neck. “Sorry, Ben.”

Ben huffs a breath and nods, reaching out to pat Richie’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry too.” He replies. “This isn’t your fault. I’m happy you guys found each other. Really, I am.”

“Thanks.”

“So, what do we do?”

“Fuck, sorry I’m late.” A voice calls from the door, and all heads turn to look at Stan as he stumbles in. “I didn’t want to come.”

“Better late than never.” Mike replies lightly, and Stan shuffles into the room, arching a brow. He drops his bags at his feet and places a hand on his hip, gazing pointedly at each and every one of them.

“Tense.” He comments. “What did I miss?”

“Some bickering.” Bev sighs. “We’re good now. Richie and Eddie are married.”

“What?”

~~~~

“Fuck I wish we weren’t here. We should’ve forsaken out luggage and gotten the fuck out of dodge.”

“You heard Bev, none of us make it another twenty years if we do that.” Eddie sighs, and Richie whines softly in the back of his throat. 

“I want Petunia. I don’t want to be here, in this dumb hotel bed in this dumb town.” He lifts his head to look at Eddie, reaching a hand out to grip his hand. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“We’ll get each other through this. We can do it. We did it last time.” Eddie assures him, and Richie nods, though he can tell his husband isn’t entirely convinced. “Come here, we have a long day tomorrow.”

Richie sighs softly and wiggles his way across the bed so he can nuzzle into Eddie’s arms, head on the smaller man’s chest. He immediately feels at least a little better, eyes fluttering shut as Eddie’s hand cards through his hair.

“We can’t leave now.” Richie mutters. “We remember them. Now we can’t leave.”

“Yeah.” Eddie sighs reluctantly. He gently scratches Richie’s scalp, and his husband sighs softly, nestling closer.

“D’you want to invite them to the wedding?” Richie mumbles, and a smile pulls at Eddie’s lips. 

He can see it in his mind’s eye clear as day, and he finally understands what their first wedding day had been missing.

“Yeah. Yeah I do.”

~~~~

“It’s your time, Eddie.” Henry’s voice sounds behind him, and before he can do much more than start to turn around a knife is plunged into his face. “He told me so.”

He almost retches, both from the pain and the feeling of metal scratching his teeth as its forced through his cheek, and he staggers a step away as Henry laughs.

“Who tol’ you sho?” He slurs, staggering toward the tub on legs made of jello, and the smile falls from Henry’s face.

“You know who.”

Nervously laughing he stumbles into the tub, yanking the curtain closed around him. He wants to scream for Richie, wants Richie to come save him, but with a knife in his face he won’t be very good at yelling. He rips it out of his cheek and barely contains his screech, hand shaking as he holds it up.

“Now give me back my fucking knife!”

So he does. He stabs it into his chest, right through the shower curtain, and he doesn’t move until Henry is on the floor, shower curtain lying on top of him. Jello legs carry him out of the tub and his back hits the wall, hand still raised as if to hold the knife.

“You should cut that fucking mullet, it’s been like thirty years man.” 

He staggers out of his room and into the hallway, pulling his bedroom door shut behind him, and finally allows himself to call for his husband.

“Richie!”

He hears a thud and then footsteps are pounding up the stairs. He knows Richie isn’t alone, he can hear Bev and Ben following right behind. Bev shrieks when she spots Eddie, and Richie goes white as a ghost.

“What happened?” He asks urgently, dropping to his knees next to his husband and immediately clamping his hand over the wound.

“Bowers is in my room.” He replies, lifting a hand to wipe away the blood that he feels fountain from his lips. Richie’s hands are shaking where they hold him. “Jus’ my cheek.” He promises, and the shaking eases a little.

“He ran.” Ben tells them, returning from their room with a towel in hand for Eddie’s cheek. 

Richie takes it immediately, pressing it to the wound before looking up at their friends.

“I need a first aid kit and I need it now.”

“Thank you.” Eddie mumbles, and Richie’s lip trembles.

“God, I’m so sorry baby, I’m so sorry this happened, I should’ve been there-” He huffs in a rush, tears burning his eyes, and without thinking Eddie lifts a hand to cup his cheek. His blood smears across Richie’s skin and Richie pales.

“We didn’t know.” Eddie insists. “S’okay Rich. I’m okay, and you’re here now. S’okay.”

Bev is first to find a first aid kit, and for the next fifteen minutes Richie bosses her around -grab this, grab that, wet this, cut that- and she’s happy to help. They hear Bill talking to Ben downstairs, and then the slam of a door and a loud groan from Ben.

“Where’s he going?” Bev calls curiously, and they can hear the annoyance clear in Ben’s voice when he responds.

“The festival, he said something about Pennywise killing a kid that lives in his old house. Stan went with him.”

“Oh, hell.” Eddie mutters, and Richie tuts gently at him.

“Quiet for a second while I tape this.”

“Oh, yes sir.” Eddie teases in an attempt to lighten the mood, and Richie can’t help but giggle. It’s a little strained, but it’s a giggle nonetheless and Eddie counts it as a win.

“Ass.”

“You love me.”

“Always. Now shut up for a sec.”

~~~~

“You wanna play truth or dare? Here’s a truth!” Richie screeches, hurling a rock at Pennywise’s face. “You’re a sloppy bitch! You wanna dance? Yippee ki yay motherfu-” He chokes off when the deadlights hit him, and Eddie screams so hard he tastes blood.

“Richie!” 

Eddie flails, frantically fumbling around for the fencepost Bev had given him earlier.

_ This kills monsters. _

** _It does?_ **

_ Yeah. If you believe it does. _

“If you believe it does.” He mutters, clenching his hands around it. “If you believe it does.” He glances up at Richie, floating in the air, and then to Pennywise. 

“Yes!” He hears Stan scream encouragement as he shifts to hold the post like a javelin.

“Beep beep, motherfucker!” Eddie roars as he leaps from his hiding place and launches the makeshift javelin as hard as he can toward the massive spider-clown. 

He doesn’t wait to see if it makes contact, he runs straight to Richie. Richie falls, hitting the ground with a thud as Eddie reaches him, and he throws himself over his husband with a relieved cry.

“Richie! I did it!” He beams. “I got it, I think I-” He breaks off when Richie screams, and suddenly they’re rolling and a claw is stabbing through the ground where they had been mere seconds ago.

He’d almost died. He’d been seconds from a grizzly end- a grizzly end while he was on top of his husband. He can see it in his mind’s eye, his blood covering Richie’s chest and face, the horror on Richie’s face, and he almost vomits. He’d almost died. Richie had saved him.

“You stay the fuck away from him!” Richie wails hysterically, jerking Eddie from his downward spiral of misery as he scrambles to his feet. He firmly grabs Eddie’s hand and pulls him along behind him as he takes off like a bullet. 

Eddie stumbles along behind him on clumsy legs as Richie leads him into a cavern, and as quickly as they can the other Losers begin filtering in, all scrambling toward their friends.

“Holy fucking shit, we almost lost you!” Bev screeches, throwing her arms around Eddie, and Eddie numbly nods, wide brown eyes fixed on Richie.

Richie watches in silence, shaking like a leaf and hardly able to breathe, and Eddie wiggles free of his friends with as many polite excuses as he can. The minute he touches Richie the dam breaks and he collapses into Eddie’s arms, sending them both to their knees on the cold ground.

“I- I almost lost you- I- you almost died Eddie I saw it in the deadlights I saw you die I-”

“Shh, I’m okay Rich, I’m here, you got me out of the way.” Eddie promises, clinging tightly to the man shaking in his arms. “I’m here, I’m breathing, I’m okay.”

“I was so scared, I can’t lose you Eddie, I can’t, I need you, I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t.” It’s Stan that speaks this time, crouching next to them and placing a hand on Richie’s shoulder. “We’re all here. We’re all together. We can do this.”

“I think I have an idea.”

~~~~

_ “You love him.” _

_ “Huh?” Richie squawks, face going red as he whips around to face Stan.  _

_ Several dozen feet away the other Losers laugh and toss each other in the water, screeching and wrestling, oblivious to the sudden tension between two of their friends. _

_ “You love him.” Stan repeats. It’s not a question, and Richie’s stomach clenches. His hands shake at his sides, and he knows he should lie -knows he should brush it off or deflect or do  _ ** _anything _ ** _ to throw Stan off- but he can’t. Stan’s smile is so gentle and understanding, eyes kind and warm, and he knows in that moment that if there’s anybody he can trust with the truth it’s the boy standing in front of him. _

_ “Yeah.” He croaks. _

_ “Richie!” Eddie’s voice rings through the quarry, and Richie turns immediately to look over at him. “Get back over here, we want to play chicken fight and I have dibs on you!” _

_ “We’re talking!”  _

_ “Shove it, bird boy!” Eddie calls back, and Richie’s heart sings with affection. He throws his head back and howls with laughter. _

_ “Eddie baby, you never cease to amaze me.” _

_ “Why do I put up with you guys?” Stan groans, and Richie flashes him a grin. _

_ “Because you love us.” _

_ “Sounds fake.” _

“This is disgusting, do you have any idea how much bacteria is in this water, why are we washing blood off here why not in a fucking shower?”

“Symbolism.” Bev replies, and Eddie scoffs.

“Symbolism can eat my ass.”

“I do now declare myself Symbolism Tozier.” Richie pipes up, and the group squawks in unison.

“I could’ve lived my whole life without hearing that.” Stan whines, and Richie giggles gleefully.

“Did you picture it, too? My tongue in Eddies-”

“Beep beep, Richie!” Come five screams, and Eddie hides his face in his hands.

“You’re the worst.” He groans, but it doesn’t stop him from leaning into Richie’s chest when long arms circle around him from behind.

“And you love me all the more for it.”

“I really do.” Eddie admits, tilting his head up so Richie will kiss him. Richie takes the hint and captures Eddie’s lips gently, and not for the first time since coming to Derry he wants to cry over Eddie. His lips, his smile, his eyes, his everything.

“You guys are just as sickening now as you were when you were kids.” Stan comments idly, and Eddie arches a brow, parting their kiss to tilt his head at Stan.

“You knew? He told you?”

“I didn’t tell him shit. He called me out on it, and I panicked.” Richie protests. “And the dating was a secret.”

“No it wasn’t.” The others immediately disagree, and Eddie snorts a giggle.

“It was the worst kept secret on the planet.” He laughs, and Richie sticks his lower lip out in a pout.

“I’ve really missed you guys.” Ben sighs, receiving murmurs of agreement immediately. “I’ve just.. Missed this. I didn’t even realize how empty my life was until you were all back in it.”

“We’ve missed a lot.” Bill sighs, and Mike shrugs and claps him on the shoulder.

“But we have the rest of our lives to make up for lost time.”

~~~~

“I just want to show you something quick.” Richie murmurs as he parks the car on the kissing bridge, and Eddie arches a brow.

“On the kissing bridge?”

“Yes on the kissing bridge, or else I wouldn’t have parked here. Come here.”

Eddie shrugs and climbs out, meeting his husband at the front of the vehicle. They share a meaningful look, and Eddie startles when Richie gently takes his hand.

“Is everything okay?” He murmurs, and Richie nods, rubbing his thumb gently over the back of Eddie’s hand.

“Perfect.” 

Richie gives him a light tug and Eddie immediately falls into step next to him, allowing Richie to guide him down the road along the bridge. They only walk a few dozen feet, and then Richie stops. Eddie arches a brow, and when Richie crouches he follows on instinct, eyes falling almost immediately upon a carving that looks at least two decades old. 

“R plus E.” Eddie reads. It takes it a moment for it to click, and when it does his gaze rockets to the man beside him. “Baby?”

“This was me.” Richie admits, voice scarcely a whisper. “I was thirteen, and I.. I felt like I had to get it out somewhere. I was so in love with you, and I didn’t know what the fuck to do. I never imagined you would like me back, this carving was purely wishful thinking.”

“Aw, honey that’s so sweet.” Eddie whispers, reaching out to gently trace his fingers over the letters so carefully carved. “Wanna know a secret?”

“Always.”

Eddie shifts, allowing himself to fall back onto his ass, and Richie mimics the movement. Once they’re seated in the grass, Eddie reaches out and brushes his fingers lightly over a shakily carved heart with an R in the centre. 

“This was me.” He says, and Richie practically chokes on his tongue, chest burning with a surge of emotion.

“Eddie-”

“I’ve always loved you, trashmouth.” Eddie says suddenly, and Richie clamps his mouth shut. Eddie smiles at him, and his heart pounds. “You made everything worth it. Every fight with my mom, all the bullies, every single thing that could get me down, you were always there to pick me up and dust me off and keep me going. 

I know what people mean when they say they’ve found their cheerleader. That’s what you’ve always been to me. For the past nineteen years you’ve been by my side, holding my hand, helping me when I need it and supporting me through everything that life could throw my way. You’ve been my rock, my cuddlebug, fuck, my everything.

But you’ve always been that. You’ve been that for forty years. You’ve given me the love that people dream of. The love people write books and fairytales about. I love you so fucking much, Richie. I never ever thought I’d be capable of loving you more than I already did because my heart was already overflowing, but now that I remember you all I feel every time I look at you is a nearly overwhelming flood of love.”

“Eddie..” Richie croaks, tears slipping down his cheeks, and Eddie smiles softly. He leans forward so he can gently press their lips together, and Richie’s hands grasp his cheeks as he pushes into it. “I can’t believe you just gay’d me so hard that I’m crying.”

Eddie huffs a laugh and nuzzles their noses together.

“I love you.” He responds simply. “I’ll never let a day go by without telling you.”

Richie smiles so widely his cheeks hurt, chest swelling with affection, and he surges forward and tackles Eddie into the grass. He tosses a leg over Eddie’s waist and nuzzles his face into his neck, and Eddie squeals and huffs a laugh.

“I love you too, Eddie. So fucking much. I can’t think of a way to adequately describe just how much you mean to me- how much you’ve always meant to me. You’re the sun, the moon and the stars. You give me everything just by breathing. I’ll never let you go, Eddie baby. Ever. You’re everything to me.

You always have been. Somehow you’ve always seen through my bullshit and my jokes, and somehow you still love me even though ninety percent of the time I’m an ass.”

“I’d say seventy. You’ve mellowed with age.” Eddie giggles, hiding his face in Richie’s shoulder.

“Uh, are you guys okay?” Bill calls, and both turn their head toward the road. There, split into two vehicles, are the other Losers.

Their cheeks flush and Richie pushes himself up, pulling Eddie along with him. Their hands stay linked even once they’re up, swinging between them as they approach the vehicles.

“We were being gay.” Richie says bluntly, and Eddie snorts.

“So the usual.” Stan replies dryly, and Richie grins.

“Fuck I’ve missed you.”

~~~~

“Eddie and I are getting married in two months.” Richie says lightly as they sit in the airport waiting for their various flights home. “Legally.”

“We want you all to come.” 

“You couldn’t stop us if you tried.” Mike responds immediately, and Eddie laughs.

“Good. You should all come meet Petunia as well.” 

“That your dog?” Ben asks, and Bill scoffs.

“What else would it be? There’s no way they have a kid or we would’ve heard about it.”

“A cat.”

“Fair.”

“Who names a child Petunia?”

“Lots of people, stop dissing our child.” Richie pipes up, faux offended, and the Losers laugh. 

Everyone falls silent when the speakers screech as they turn on, and Eddie sighs softly when the flight called is for himself and Richie. The Losers immediately stand, and the group shuffles into a clumsy group hug.

“Are you sure you want to come home? Phil is going to be pissed if you don’t finish your tour.”

“Who’s Phil?” Ben asks, and Richie sighs softly.

“My manager. Agent. Jackass. I don’t care what he says, my career will recover. After what we just went through there’s nothing I need more than time at home with my husband.”

“Age has softened him.” Stan whispers, and Richie snickers.

“Shove it.”

~~~~

“I’m stealing your dog.”

“Like fuck!”

“You know, you’re not even the first person to say that.” Eddie laughs, crouching down next to her dog bed where she’s laying with Stan. He’s sprawled across the floor, head resting carefully in her bed, and Petunia is curled up so her face is pushed into his neck.

“She loves me. We’ve bonded.”

“She does love you.” Richie agrees, smiling down at her. After a moment his expression turns sorrowful, and he sighs softly. “Our beautiful old girl.”

“Shut up.” Stan mutters, and Richie grimaces as he sits on the floor beside his husband.

“How do you think I feel?” 

“I’m sorry, guys.” Stan sighs, gently pressing a kiss to Petunia’s shoulder. She snuffs and snuggles closer, and his expression twists. “She had a good life.”

“She’ll be okay for a few more days.” Eddie whispers, reaching out to gently pet her. She stirs, but doesn’t get up. “She had a long life.”

“When are the others getting here?”

“Bill should be here within a few hours. Mike is flying down with Ben and Bev, their flight lands tomorrow morning.” Richie replies softly, and Stan nods.

“You guys look exhausted. Go to bed, I’ll wait up for Bill.”

“But-”

“Go. Take Petunia. I’ll wait for Bill.”

Eddie nods and stands, and Richie shifts his weight beside Petunia, reaching out to gently stroke her head.

“Bedtime.” He says gently, and she wags her tail, peeking an eye open at him. He grins, chest aching and tears stinging his eyes. “Yeah, it’s bedtime!”

Petunia must decide that’s a good reason to move, as she slowly gets to her feet and stretches before looking expectantly up at Richie. He scoops her up, holding her carefully to his chest, and Stan watches with sorrowful eyes.

“Goodnight.” He says gently.

They head to their room and Richie sets Petunia on the bed. As she does every night she sits and waits, watching her owners expectantly. Richie swallows against the lump in his throat.

“This fucking sucks.”

“I know.” 

He strips his shirt off but keeps his pajama pants on and crawls into bed, and Eddie tosses his shirt away before joining him. He curls into Richie’s arms, back to Richie’s chest, and his chest twists as Petunia walks over and pushes her way into the curve of Eddie’s arm.

Her nose pushes lightly into his chest, and when she heaves a soft sigh her breath puffs against his skin. His breath hitches, and Richie holds him tighter.

“I don’t want to do this.” Eddie croaks. Richie presses a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. Eddie feels Richie’s tears hit his neck.

“Me neither.”

Sleep eventually claims them, the three of them curled together in what they knew would be one of their last nights as a family. 

When morning finds them it’s late afternoon, and the rest of the Losers have arrived. Eddie and Richie wander out of their room, Petunia slowly waddling after them, and she perks up slightly when she realizes her friends are visiting. She makes her rounds, being scratched and snuggled by everyone in the room, and Bev volunteers to take her outside for a pee when she’s done greeting everyone.

“Are you sure you want to get married tomorrow?” Bill asks gently, lightly touching Eddie’s shoulder. “None of us would blame you if you want to postpone it; you’re miserable.”

“We’re sure.” Eddie assures him. “We considered waiting, but it just wouldn’t feel right; she was at our first wedding, and we want her at this one too.”

“We understand.” Mike agrees. “We were thinking we could all stay down here for a few days, keep you guys company and get some love in with Petunia, since we’re her honorary aunts and uncles.”

“And we missed the first fifteen years of her life.” Ben adds.

“And you’re postponing your honeymoon, so we thought maybe we could just.. Be together for a while.” Stan finishes, and Eddie manages a smile. Richie tries, but he can’t quite do it as he watches Bev help Petunia up the stairs.

“That would be great.” 

“Thank you, guys.” Richie finally chokes out. “You’re the best.”

~~~~

“I’m so happy to be here with you.” Eddie breathes, heart singing in his chest. Richie smiles, his first genuine one in days, and squeezes his hands.

“Me too.”

Their vows are the same as last time, but with their memories back they hit even harder. Neither makes it through without crying, and neither do the Losers. On Richie’s side stand Bev, Stan and Bill, and on Eddie’s stand Mike and Ben, Petunia curled into Mike’s arms, tail wagging a mile a minute behind her.

“I finally understand what was missing.” Eddie whispers as they follow the minister the few feet to a table where a marriage license is waiting for them. 

“Them.” Richie agrees simply, and Eddie smiles wider and nods.

“And this.”

He sits first, signing his name with shaking hands. The minister smiles and murmurs something about nerves. Richie’s hands are shaking worse than Eddie’s when he signs, both of them sneaking smiles at each other. Each of the Losers sign as a witness, Petunia’s paw print joining the mix at their insistence, and then the minister leads them back to the front.

“I now present you, officially and legal in all ways, Mister and Mister Richie Tozier!” 

The Losers joyously scream through their tears, meaning nobody but Eddie hears the heaving sob that rips free from Richie’s lips before he kisses Eddie. Eddie kisses back with as much passion as he can, tears pouring down his cheeks, and when they part he cups Richie’s cheeks and beams at him.

“I told you one day I’d officially be Eddie Tozier.”

“Fuck-” Richie chokes, kissing him again. “I fucking love you.”

“I love you too.”

~~~~

“Is this silly?” Eddie asks as he slowly spins with Richie, arms wrapped around each other, a dozing Petunia nestled between them. 

“No.” Richie responds softly, squeezing Eddie’s hand. “She’s our baby.”

“Yeah.” Eddie responds softly. “I’m happy she made it, I-” His voice cracks, and Richie gently hushes him.

“Not tonight. Not right now.” He murmurs. “Let’s just have this time for us.”

“You’re right.”

Behind them Maggie and Went twirl slowly. A few feet away are Bev and Ben, and a few feet from that are a blushing Stan and Bill. Eddie’s head falls forward, neck lying across Petunia’s back so his cheek can rest on Richie’s shoulder.

“So, Mister Tozier,” Richie begins slowly, and Eddie can’t deny the thrill that shoots up his spine at the name. “Where are we off to this time?”

“Hmm.. Punta Cana?”

“Where my parents went last month?” Richie asks, and Eddie nods.

“Maggie’s pictures were lovely, and they highly recommended it.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Alright, my turn to dance with Petunia.” Mike calls as he heads over to them, and both laugh and nod. They fall still so Mike can carefully extract her from their arms, and she wags her tail lightly as she nestles contentedly into him, eyes falling shut again almost immediately. 

The newlyweds do their best to push down the anxiety that flares in response to that, and hold each other closer as they dance.

~~~~

The Losers stay at Richie and Eddie’s home, as they’d said. Bev and Ben take the spare room, Stan and Bill to the pullout couch, and Mike takes the other couch. Richie and Eddie curl up in their bed, Petunia between their chests, their knees touching and hands joined beneath their pillows. Each has a hand on Petunia, and her tail wags slowly, happily, thumping gently on the bed until they’re all asleep. 

Richie gets woken up by Eddie screaming.

“Richie!” Eddie wails, and Richie knows. He doesn’t even have to open his eyes. He doesn’t have to look. He knows.

Tears burn his eyes and a sob bubbles up in the back of his throat. Beneath his hand all warmth is gone, and he can feel the bed shaking as Eddie dissolves.

Petunia is gone.

~~~~

“You guys need to get out of here.” Stan whispers, gentle but insistent, squeezing Richie’s knee. Richie shrugs slightly. “Come with us somewhere, have some fun.”

“We can go somewhere like… Paris.”

“Hawaii?”

“Disney World!” Mike calls over them all, and six sets of eyes fix upon him. “Lets go to Orlando! We always talked about going there together as kids, so let's go  _ now _ .”

“Disney.” Bev agrees, looking expectantly at the men sprawled on the couch. 

Richie blinks once, twice, and then sighs softly. He doesn’t want to leave the house; the ache of losing Petunia is still fresh in his chest and he just wants to stay curled up with Eddie for a few days. On the flip side of that, he knows that moping won’t help anything.

“What do you think, Eds?”

“Yeah, okay.” Eddie agrees lamely, twisting his fingers together in his lap. Richie squeezes him tighter, pulling him into his lap, and Eddie immediately relaxes into it and hides his face in Richie’s neck. 

“You two are adorable.” Ben mutters, and Eddie manages a smile.

“I know.”

~~~~

“Disney! Disney! Disney! Disney!” Bev, Bill and Mike screech as Stan turns them toward exit 64 off the interstate, and Eddie leans more heavily on Richie.

“Who the fuck thought cramming seven forty-year-olds into one vehicle was a good idea?”

“It’s a bonding experience.” Ben supplies unhelpfully, and Eddie scowls at him.

“I’m deaf.”

“They’re excited.” Ben laughs softly. “I know you are too, stop sulking.”

“You know nothing.”

“Eds, baby, you literally cried over Lilo and Stitch like a week ago. You’re excited.”

“Fuck you, you’re supposed to be on my side!” Eddie cries, and Richie’s grin widens. “Don’t you dare.”

“Disney! Disney!” He starts screeching, and Bev whoops from the row ahead of them, flashing a sparkling smile at Richie.

“Holy shit, shut up!” Stan hollers, and Bill throws his head back and laughs before lifting Stan’s hand to lightly kiss it. 

“We’re almost there.” He promises, and Stan heaves a sigh.

“Thank fuck for small miracles.”

~~~~

“Oh my god the monorail-”

“Nope!” Richie yells over Stan almost immediately, swerving them all toward the ferry. Stan squawks a protest, but it falls on deaf ears. “I need to see the dramatic reveal of Cinderella’s castle, fuck you Stan.”

“Fuck you!”

“We’ll take the monorail back when we’re done.” Eddie promises, and Stan sighs but relents, trekking toward the large boat. The minute they’re on board Richie darts for the front, pulling Eddie along with him.

Their friends follow quickly, and Richie guides Eddie to stand in front of him, chest pressing up Eddie’s back as he grabs the railing on either sides of Eddie’s hands. Eddie giggles at Richie’s enthusiasm, leaning back into his husbands arms, and Richie rests his chin on Eddie’s shoulder. To their left Ben stands with Bev, to their right Stan and Bill, and then Mike. It takes about ten minutes for the boat to be fully loaded up, and once it starts moving Richie can barely conceal his squeal of excitement.

Eddie laughs, eyes fluttering shut as he savours the moment. Richie’s hands move from the railing so his arms can wind around his husbands waist, and Eddie peeks an eye open and smiles widely up at him. 

“Do you remember when we went to Disneyland?” He whispers lowly, and Eddie’s smile widens slightly.

“How could I forget?” He murmurs, neither noticing the eyes of their friends locked upon them. He lifts a hand to cup Richie’s cheek. “That was one of the best weeks of my life.”

“Mine too.”

“You’re super excited, aren’t you?” Eddie giggles, and Richie nods, brown eyes sparkling behind his glasses. “Then stop looking at me, you don’t want to miss the castle.”

Richie leans down to press a gentle kiss to Eddie’s lips before he refocuses his gaze to face ahead of them. Slowly the ferry rounds the island in the middle of the lake, and Richie gasps lowly in his throat as slowly but surely the trees give way to reveal Cinderella’s castle. Bev squeals, Ben laughs softly, Bill hums and Stan lights up like a christmas tree. Mike smiles and rolls his eyes in amusement at his friends, and tears well in Eddie’s eyes, a cheek splitting grin on his face.

He couldn’t imagine a moment better than this; wrapped in his husbands arms and surrounded by their friends, heading to the most wonderful place on earth.

~~~~

“Okay,” Bev says as they all clear the front gates, magic bands attached to their wrists. “We should leave the shopping for later tonight, because I don’t know about you guys but I fully intend to bankrupt myself.”

“I don’t know if you’re joking or not.” Bill mutters, and she grins.

“Me neither. So,” She pulls out the map she’d grabbed from the kiosks at the gates, and the Losers gather around it. “If we go through Tomorrowland first it’ll be easier to circle through the park, we can go straight from there to Fantasyland, then to Liberty Square to Frontierland, and finish with Adventureland.”

“Sounds good to me.” Eddie agrees, skimming over the map. “Oh shit, that means Space Mountain!”

“Yes!” Richie cries, immediately beelining up Main Street USA with Eddie in tow.

The line for Space Mountain is mercifully short, no doubt a result of their early arrival to the park, and they only end up waiting for about ten minutes. The ride seats six people per cart, single file, and Mike volunteers himself to ride alone despite the protests of the others.

Bev immediately claims the front, and Ben flees to the back, leaving Richie behind Bev, then Bill, then Stan and then Eddie. 

“You left me. My own husband.” Richie cries dramatically, and Eddie giggles.

“I’m not sitting up front!”

“Chicken!”

“I know what I am.”

They fall silent when the cast member begins the usual arms and legs inside the vehicle speech, and then the cart starts moving. 

Eddie screams bloody murder the whole time, but despite being petrified his chest is warm with affection as he listens to Richie cheer and holler. He knows Bev is joyously screaming with him, and he hears Stan muttering curses under his breath behind him, but all he can focus on is the delighted peals of laughter escaping his husband with every drop and every turn.

When they get off Ben’s legs are weak and Richie is still laughing. They wait patiently for Mike, and when he gets off he seems just as thrilled as Bev and Richie.They make their way out, and before Bev can take the map out Eddie whips around and grabs Richie’s arms.

“We’re going on the Buzz Lightyear ride!” He cries, and Richie beams, a knowing gleam in his eyes. 

“To infinity, and beyond!” He cries before taking off toward the ride, Eddie following immediately with a screeching laugh.

“They really haven’t changed, have they?” Stan asks, and Mike grins and squeezes his shoulder.

“No. And I’m thankful for that.”

~~~~

“Oh my god, there’s a Peter Pan ride.” Bill points out, and Bev throws her head back and laughs.

“Off we go to Neverland, boys!” 

They all follow her into the line, this wait the longest so far at twenty-five minutes. Almost every person in line has children with them, and the group receives a few strange looks as they eagerly await the ride. 

As the boats circle around and passengers begin climbing off, the cast member in charge begins waving them through. Eddie and Richie head for the first one, carefully stepping onto the moving walkway, and Bev and Ben follow. Stan, Mike and Bill bring up the rear, all electing to share one. 

When the ride is done they filter out into a gift shop. They barely spare it a passing glance as Ben cries out and immediately takes off for It’s a Small World, and the Losers follow along despite Richie’s cries of protest.

~~~~

“It’s a small world after all, it’s-”

“Richie, shut up that was three hours ago!” Stan cries, slapping his friend, and Richie groans.

“It’s still stuck in my head!” He cries in protest. Eddie laughs.

“We should probably get something to eat now, it’s almost three.” 

“Holy shit. Alright, let me see what our options are.” Bev pulls out the map and squints down at it. She skims it for a minute before her head jerks up. “Let’s go to Sleepy Hollow they have funnel cake.”

“Bev-”

“It has corn dogs and chicken too!” She defends, and Stan sighs good naturedly.

“Alright, fine.”

~~~~

“So,” Eddie says as they filter out of the restaurant, pleasantly full from their lunch. “I think it’s time for the Haunted Mansion ride. I’ve been dreaming of this.”

“I second that.” Richie agrees, slipping his hand into Eddie’s.

“Sounds good to me.” 

With Mike’s blessing Richie and Eddie head off toward the ride, the others following. The lineup takes about forty five minutes, time passed by goofing off with each other. When they get into the actual ride, the carts load and unload similar to the Peter Pan ride. Again Richie and Eddie go first, Bev and Ben second, and Mike piles into one with Stan and Bill. From there they head to Splash Mountain, to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, and then to Pirates of the Carribean. 

With every ride ridden and everyone thoroughly exhausted, Bev’s final mission is to drag them through every gift shop lining Main Street USA. She picks out two sweaters, a tank-top, a pair of shorts and a new purse before Ben manages to drag her out. Richie buys Eddie a Stitch plushie that the smaller man screeches over -he’ll never admit that he almost cried- and Richie buys himself a new phone case. Stan buys a snowglobe, Bill buys a notebook, and Mike and Ben mutter to each other about how silly it is to spend their money the first day of a week long trip.

“I’m saving my money for Epcot.” Mike says honestly, and Ben laughs.

“Hollywood Studios for me. I also want some for Universal Studios.”

“My man.” Mike chuckles, bumping his shoulder into Ben’s.

~~~~

“I fucking suck at mini-putt!” Eddie screeches as he misses the hole again. 

“Babe this is four tries, you’re fired.”

“I blame you.”

“He got a hole in one, you can’t blame him for your failure.” Bev laughs, and Eddie sticks his tongue out at her. 

Richie laughs and hands his club off to Ben, approaching Eddie and wrapping his arms around him from behind. Eddie’s cheeks turn pink as Richie’s hands cover his.

“I’ll help you.” He whispers, and Eddie nods. Carefully he positions Eddie’s hands and helps him swing, and together they knock the ball into the hole. Eddie squeals, and Richie plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“I did it!” 

“You cheated.”

“Fuck you.”

~~~~

“Holy shit this is so cool!” Mike breathes as they walk through Hogwarts, all wide eyed and decked in robes. Proudly leading the pack in Slytherin robes is Bill, Richie and Eddie following close behind in their Gryffindor robes. Bev and Stan are proudly boasting Ravenclaw blue, and bringing up the rear are Mike and Ben in their yellow accented Hufflepuff robes. Each has a wand tucked into their inner pocket, and each splurged on the matching ties as well. 

“I’m living. My life has been leading up to this moment.” Stan says, and Ben mutters his agreement. 

“This motion simulator is going to fuck me up, and I am  **so** ready.” Richie hoots, lifting his arms over his head, and Eddie cheers in agreement. 

“I can’t believe we don’t have a Draco and Harry.” Ben comments, and Mike chuckles.

“We have a Cho and Cedric.” He says, pointedly gesturing to Ben and then Bev. Ben’s cheeks flush pink and she grins and reaches out to squeeze his hand.

~~~~

“Alright, everyone wave bye to Disneyworld.” Richie says as he merges onto the interstate, and he receives a jumble of sleepy, mumbled responses. Eddie hums softly, leaning over the center console so he can nuzzle into Richie’s shoulder.

He struggles to keep his eyes open, looping his arm around Richie’s, mumbling sweet nothings to his husband. 

“Love you.” Eddie mumbles, and Richie smiles, heart squeezing in his chest.

“I love you too, sweetheart. Get some sleep, it’s a little while back to the hotel.”

“Mkay.”

Eddie slips almost immediately into sleep after that, exhausted from his second day at the Magic Kingdom. It had been a crazy two weeks, jumping from park to park, Disney to Universal Studios to various pirate themed mini-putt. Everyone was exhausted. Richie sinks a little lower into his seat and sighs softly, happily, delighting in the feeling of his husband pressed against his arm.

~~~~

**Eddie: ** I miss you guys

**Bev: ** It’s been two weeks 

**Bev: ** ...But I miss you too

**Richie: ** Come visit

**Ben: ** We can’t 

**Bill: ** It’s just not realistic. We all live too far apart

**Mike:** You could all come to Florida, we could go to Disney whenever we wanted

**Eddie: ** Richie take me to Disney

**Richie: ** Yes dear

**Stan: ** Maybe we can try meeting up again in a few months?

**Stan: ** This time go to a resort or something

**Bev: ** Something relaxing. That would be great

**Richie: ** So no Disney then?

**Eddie: ** Fuck you guys

**Richie: ** Yeah fuck you guys

**Ben: ** You guys literally live within driving distance of Disneyland

**Bill: ** Shut up they’re being petty

**Eddie: ** Yeah shut up

**Stan: ** I’ll take that as an all around yes. I’ll look into some places tonight after work

Eddie sighs and tosses his phone aside, looking toward his husband across the room. Richie is at his desk, hunched over his desk and furiously typing on his laptop. He watches him for a moment before he stands and crosses the room, draping himself over Richie’s back. Richie’s tense posture immediately relaxes, and he sighs and leans his cheek against Eddie’s.

“Hey.” He murmurs, and Eddie presses a gentle kiss to his jaw.

“Hey yourself.”

“Disheartened over no Disney?” Richie asks lightly, and Eddie shakes his head.

“We’ll go again, even if it’s just the two of us.” He replies, and Richie nods in agreement. “I’m going to order in for dinner, I’m lazy. Any preference?”

“Are you on the menu?”

“I’m dessert.” 

“Mmm.. Can I skip dinner?”

“Rich!” He laughs, lightly slapping his chest. “No!”

“Damn. Thai?”

“Sounds good to me.” Eddie kisses his cheek once more before standing. “I’ll go call them.”

~~~~

“I think I’ve had enough of the city.” Richie says a few months later, and Eddie tilts his head as he looks up from his book.

“Huh?”

“I’ve had enough. It’s so fast paced, so chaotic and busy, and I just..” He trails off and takes off his glasses before he passes a hand over his face. “I don’t like this anymore. I knew before that I was getting sick of it, but after the week away with our friends, coming back to the chaos of LA... sucks.”

Eddie regards him for a moment, salt and pepper hair, stubble growing in, bags under his eyes. He looks exhausted, stressed, world weary. With everything that’s happened to them in the last several months Eddie can’t blame him. He stands, setting aside his book, and he crosses the room to sit in Richie’s lap in the armchair. 

“Are you saying you want to move?” He asks gently, and Richie peeks up at him from between his fingers. 

“I think I do.” He admits. “And… I don’t think I want to do my shows anymore.”

Eddie’s eyes go wide in shock, eyebrows rising. His jaw drops, and he stares in silence down at his husband.

“What? But you worked so hard to get where you are, and you love it, I-”

“It’s been a long time. I have five Netflix specials, I’ve done hundreds of shows. Our whole relationship has been me leaving for months at a time for tours and shows and bullshit.”

“Oh, baby, I don’t mind. It makes you happy, and now that Petunia is gone I can just come with you.”

“I don’t want to keep travelling for work, though. We have enough money that we’d be okay if I gave it up, and I’ll keep making money off the royalties.” He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’ve been talking to Phil for weeks about this. I just…”

“You just..?” He prompts gently, and Richie huffs a soft breath, reaching up to brush Eddie’s bangs from his face.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not thousands of miles away from you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Eddie purses his lips as he studies Richie’s expression for traces of doubt. When he finds none, he allows himself to smile.

“Where are we moving?” He asks softly, and Richie grins.

~~~~

**Richie: ** Eddie and I are moving!

**Bill: ** Out of LA?

**Stan: ** Why?

**Bev: ** Where?!

**Ben: ** I would also like to know where

**Mike: ** Florida! Come live with me, it’s sunny and I have Disneyworld!

**Bill: ** Mike they’re not moving to Florida

**Eddie: ** Actually…

**Mike: ** YES

**Bev: ** Really?

**Richie: ** A quiet area. Not Orlando. We want somewhere less chaotic 

**Eddie: ** There’s a few places that fit that description, we’re going to go house hunting later this week we think.

**Mike: ** My door is open if you need a place to sleep

**Eddie: ** Mike you’re a miracle 

**Stan: ** I guess the rest of us are chopped liver

**Richie: ** At least you’re self aware

Eddie giggles softly and looks up from his phone to smile at his husband, and Richie grins back. In the week since he’d officially retired he’d been visibly more relaxed, the bags underneath his eyes gradually fading.

“I love you.” Eddie smiles, and Richie’s smile widens impossibly.

“I love you too.” He pauses. “Can we hire movers?”

Eddie throws his head back and laughs.

“Richie I’m in my forties. The only thing I’m moving is myself. To your lap.”

“Ooh, when’s moving day?”

Eddie’s response is to stand and cross the room, straddling Richie’s hips, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Richie hums softly and wraps his arms around him, pressing soft butterfly kisses to his cheek, neck and shoulder. Eddie sighs, relaxing into Richie’s chest, hands lifting to lightly card through Richie’s hair.

“I love you.” He murmurs again, lips brushing gently across Richie’s skin in a way that sends shivers down his spine. Richie lightly nips Eddie’s neck, and Eddie gasps lightly.

“I love you too.”

~~~~

“Home sweet home.” Eddie whispers as Richie parks the car. 

Richie climbs out of the car and circles it to open the door for Eddie, and Eddie huffs a soft laugh as he takes it and climbs out.

“Why thank you, kind sir.”

“Of course, darlin’.”

Eddie grins and squeezes his hand before allowing his gaze to fall back upon their new home. They had chosen a single floor bungalow, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Despite only being one floor, it was quite roomy. A finished basement had been the cherry on top. The home is on Anna Maria Island, a lovely beachfront property spanning a space Richie didn’t think he’d be able to find. 

It’s a pale blue, white trimmed windows and a white door. A wooden porch stretches off the back facing toward the water, and Richie knows the view at sunset will be to die for. A path of stones creates a walkway from the driveway to the front door, a small garden laden with flowers tucked against the front of the house between the house itself and the walkway. 

Before Eddie can even think to step forward, Richie lifts him into his arms. Eddie squawks in surprise and instinctively throws his arms around Richie’s neck, and Richie grins.

“What are you doing!?” Eddie cries, and Richie leans down to kiss him.

“What does it look like? I’m carrying you across the threshold.”

Eddie’s cheeks flush in spite of himself and he huffs a flustered -albeit delighted- laugh. He presses a kiss to Richie’s cheek and grins wider as Richie sets off for the door. When they reach it Eddie frees one of his hands so he can unlock the door and push it open, and then Richie steps through. He’s careful not to bump Eddie, and once they’re in he carefully spins them.

“Welcome home, love of my life.”

Eddie hums and pulls him down into a firm kiss.

“Welcome home.”

~~~~

“God, guys. This really is beautiful.” Bev sighs out as she lounges on the beach, sprawled across a striped towel with a glass of wine held between her fingers. A few feet away Stan lifts his own wine glass in her general direction in a makeshift toast, and she laughs.

“They seem happier. I didn’t think that was possible.” Ben says lightly, gaze fixed on Richie and Eddie as they run through the water. 

Each of the other Losers glances to Ben, and then to Richie and Eddie, watching as Eddie tackles Richie into the waves. Richie shrieks, flailing dramatically, and Eddie laughs so hard that when the next wave hits him it knocks him off his feet. When they surface they’re both still laughing and sputtering, wrapped in each others arms. 

“I guess retiring was the right option for Richie.” Bill agrees, and Stan nods.

“I’m not surprised he gave it up. The deadlights.. He saw things. I wouldn’t want to be away from my husband after that ordeal.” He says, sending Bill a meaningful glance. Bill smiles and gently squeezes his hand.

“God, just get engaged already.” Bev murmurs toward Mike, and Bill squints and grabs his glass, void of anything but leftover ice cubes, and he flicks the ice at her. “Bill!” She shrieks, lurching upward and smacking into Ben.

Ben throws his head back and laughs, unable to stop even when Bev sticks her lip out in a pout. 

“You deserved it.”

“Maybe.” Bev relents.

“Are you guys ready for dinner?” Eddie asks as he walks out of the water, ignoring Richie’s whines for him to come back.

“Don’t worry about it Eds, I’ll order in.” Mike says as he gets to his feet. “I’ve gotta grab another drink anyways.”

“Oh, are you sure?”

Mike grins and arches a brow as Richie throws his arms around Eddie from behind and lifts him up, earning a startled screech.

“Positive.”

He heads inside while Richie drags Eddie back into the water.

“I’m so in love with you.” Richie says as he walks them backwards, and Eddie hums softly, tilting his head so he can smile up at his husband.

“I love you too.” Eddie beams, and Richie’s gaze softens. “You’re so beautiful.”

Richie’s cheeks flush and he ducks his head.

“No you.”

“Aww.” Eddie coos, turning in Richie’s arms so he can press their lips together. When they part he carefully brushes Richie’s bangs from his forehead. “I love you so so much, Richie. I always have.”

“Me too. God, me too Eddie. I love you.” He pushes his face gently into his husband’s neck, pressing soft kisses between each word. “I love you. I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.” Richie whispers, and Eddie startles when he feels tears hitting his neck. Gently he guides Richie’s face up so he can look at him, and Richie smiles sheepishly.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just gay crying again.” Richie jokes, and Eddie giggles, leaning in to gently kiss his tears away. Richie’s heart pounds so hard he’s sure Eddie can feel it. 

“You’re something special, trashmouth.”

“You too, Doctor K.”

“That’s Doctor T to you.” Eddie corrects, and Richie’s face lights up as a soft squeal escapes him. He leans in to firmly kiss Eddie once more, and Eddie happily meets it. “We should go in, I’m sure the food will be here soon.”

~~~~

Three months pass before they see their friends again. When they do, Stan, Mike and Bill all arrive together, Ben and Bev a few hours later. They spend the afternoon on the beach, and the evening finds them sprawled throughout the living room, watching a rom-com on Netflix. 

“Ben and I were thinking..” Bev starts slowly, and all eyes turn to fall upon her. “We’re going to move down here, we think. We want to be closer to Eddie, Richie and Mike.”

“Well, now that you’ve stolen our thunder..” Stan says, and everyone quickly looks to him. “Bill and I are actually going to be moving in with Mike.”

“Holy shit, really?” Richie asks, voice shaking with excitement. “You guys can all live near us, it’ll be just like when we were kids!”

“That’s the idea.” Ben chuckles, and Bill grins.

“We’ve already found a place two blocks over.” He tells them, and Bev whoops and raises her wine glass in a toast.

“We’re looking at one thats a few blocks away, maybe a ten minute walk.” She says when she’s swallowed her mouthful.

“You guys are actually doing this?” Eddie asks eagerly, and Bev nods.

“We really are.”

The room dissolves into chaos, everyone swarming each other in a clumsy heap of limbs. As they embrace, Eddie’s mind wanders, thinking of days spent on the beach with their friends, and maybe a new addition to their family.

~~~~~~

“Rich..” Eddie begins slowly, straddling his husband where he sits on the couch, and Richie immediately looks up from his phone to give the petite man his undivided attention.

“Hey, beautiful. What can I do for you?” He replies, setting it down and resting his hands on Eddie’s bare thighs.

“I.. I’ve been thinking a lot lately, Rich. Before we remembered everything I was planning on bringing up having a baby, but now that I remember everything with-” He chokes when he tries to say IT’s name, and takes a moment to compose himself. “-with IT, with Georgie… I don’t know if I can handle the anxiety.”

“We’re old men now, too.” Richie sighs softly, and Eddie nods. They’re silent for a moment, Richie’s thumbs gently stroking Eddie’s thighs. “Are you okay?”

“I was thinking of maybe.. Getting another dog?” He asks slowly. “If you think you’re ready for that?”

Richie contemplates for a moment as he stares up at his husband, and after a moment he nods. A smile pulls at his lips and he leans up to gently kiss Eddie.

“Yeah, I think I can handle that.”

~~~~

“Richie oh my god!” Eddie yells from down the hall, and Richie throws his head back and laughs. He peeks down the hall, gaze falling upon his husband where he’s crouched in front of a puppy pen near the end of the hall.

“That sounds familiar.” He teases, and the woman at the front desk smiles good naturedly. Richie almost wishes it was the same woman as before. 

“Does he want to see the puppy in there?” She asks, and Richie nods, already setting off down the hallway.

“Definitely.” When he reaches his husband he kneels next to him, grimacing as his knees crack. He groans softly, lightly bumping Eddie’s shoulder with his own. “I’m too old for this.”

“Shut up.” Eddie laughs, shooting him a dazzling smile. Richie’s heart twists as the light shines on the flecks of grey that have started showing in Eddie’s hair, a sure sign of his ageing. 

He tries to push that thought down and looks into the pen, gaze settling immediately upon a tawny coloured pug. Her curly tail is wagging furiously as she pushes against the crate in an attempt to reach Eddie’s fingers. 

“I love her.” Eddie whispers, and Richie grins wider. 

The woman from the desk opens the door, and the puppy immediately stumbles out on clumsy legs. She looks first to Eddie, then to Richie. Eddie holds his hand out, and the puppy whines and stumbles over to Richie. 

Richie’s eyes widen, heart squeezing as she bumps into his hand and immediately tries to chew on the sleeve of his sweater. He moves, picking her up, and she happily lets him, chomping down on his nose when he lifts her high enough to reach.

“I love her she’s mine I want her.” Richie says in a rush, and Eddie giggles.

“Alright. Come on.”

~~~~

Eddie hadn’t known that things could feel this right. Lying on the beach in Richie’s arms, their friends sprawled next to them, things finally feel like they’re back on track. All of them. They’ve finally found the course they would have been heading down had they not encountered Pennywise.

Richie’s fingers trail lightly up Eddie’s arms where they cross over his chest, and he leans his back further into Richie’s chest. Richie squeezes him and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s temple, whispering a soft  _ I love you _ .

To their left Ben is sprawled on a towel, put to sleep by the warmth of the sun, and Bev is reading as she lounges in his arm, both propped up by a few blankets and pillows. To their right, Mike is also asleep, but Bill and Stan are dozing with him, each with a head on Mike’s shoulder. Their hands are joined and rest lightly on Mike’s stomach.

“Toffee!” Eddie calls quietly, and within thirty seconds a brown lump is barrelling into his arms. Toffee wiggles and snuffs and licks Eddie’s cheeks, and Eddie laughs and scratches her head.

“Hi, baby.” Richie coos, and she barks happily before jumping off of Eddie’s chest to go scramble into Bev’s lap, wiggling impatiently.

“I’ve stolen your daughter, she’s mine now.”

“Fuck you!”

“Yeah, get your own!”

“Do you want to come home with aunty Bev?” She coos to the pug in her lap, and Toffee barks and licks the tip of Bev’s nose. “That’s a yes she’s mine.”

Eddie leans up so he can kiss Richie’s jaw, delighting in the smile it earns him. 

Yeah. This is how it was always meant to be. This is how they were meant to be. The Losers Club, together forever. It may have taken a few decades, but they’re finally where they’re meant to be.


End file.
